


A Miko, Hanyo and the Young Justice

by BeeWolfInu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWolfInu/pseuds/BeeWolfInu
Summary: The Team is in Japan on a mission to research some energy readings, but instead they stumble upon a demon and are in dire need of help. Their help arrives in the form of a certain time traveling miko and dog eared hanyo. Watch as they all go on different adventures in our time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 11





	1. First meeting

Robin was not feeling the aster probably no one was, the mission had gone south as soon as they encountered their enemy. Artemis`s arrows or his batarangs didn`t work at all neither did Aqualad`s water bearers. Kid Flash was fast, Superboy strong and also has Wolf, Miss M can enter others minds, Zatanna is a magician and jet nothing seemed to work.

The beast was huge, it looked like a mix of different animals, the body of a turtle with inpenetrebable shell, hind legs from a horse, front paws of a wolf with giant claws, head of a bird with saber like teeth, both wings a mix of a bat`s and a bird`s, the tail was a scorpion`s. It also had deer antlers atop it`s head with eyes the color of blood and vertical pupils, over all it could also control fire and shoot balls of energy.

Besides nothing seeming to work he himself and Artemis were both sporting at least one broken bone, many scratches and bruises. Kauldur and Miss M were out cold. Only Zatanna, Superboy, Wolf and Wally were the only ones able to fight but just barely. The beast was giving of a strange aura that was somehow evil yet at the same time not and there was another strange energy that is seemingly seemingly making the beast stronger, according to Zatanna.

There was nothing anyone could do and it seemed that this was their end when sudenlly a red and silver blur came out of no were. The blur was actually a guy around Artemis`s and Wally`s age, as tall if not taller than Superboy which wasn`t anything new. The guy had long wild silver white hair, wearing a red robe like attire, on his left side was what he could only assume was a katana but if all that wasn`t strange enough then he really had no idea what was? For the guy had razor sharp claws and fangs, molten gold eyes with vertical pupils and atop his head was a pair of dog ears.

The fight stopped as soon as the guy showed up, the beast turned away from Robin`s teammates and spoke for the first time in a screch like voice. ˝Well, well, well what do we have here, a half breed. I have never seen one of you weaklings.˝

The guy only chuckled answering with a: ˝Keh, I really may be only a hanyou, but I`m still way stronger than you that`s for sure.˝Then the dog man and beast charged at each other.

The beast brought one of it`s large paws upon the dog man but he only jumped out of the way, he seemed to be even faster and stronger than both Wally and Superboy put together,unsheathed the sword that was actually a rusty old katana, Robin could swear that Wally was laughing somewhere in the background like mad. Sometime along that time a girl also the same age as the dog man came to his side starting to treat him, Robin looked over the girls shoulder only to see that the guy had been penetrating through his gut by the beasts tail and yet the dog man was still fighting like he didn`t have a gaping hole that was bleeding.

At the end it seemed the guy have had enough and the katana became bigger and took a form of a giant fang like sword and before Robin blacked out he heard a shout of:˝Kaze no Kizu!˝

Before a bright yellow light pretty much destroyed the beast and then his vision went dark.


	2. Introductions part 1

Inuyasha was cursing the seven teenagers, their pet wolf and the beast for the up tenth time to hell and back, yet the only thing he could do for now was sat in the corner of the living room in Kagome`s house waiting until she will be finished with treating the other teens wounds so she will start on his. Three teenagers were sitting on the sofa with the wolf laying by their feet, the other four were laying on futons. The 14 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes, the boy who looked to be older than Kagome for a year with same color of hair and eyes but different shades and another teen probably the same age as he himself looked to be with ginger hair and green eyes were all awake and observing both him and Kagome yet saying nothing.

Kagome was tending to the blond girls and probably the youngest kid in the group whom both were sporting a broken arm and leg, while the other two were sporting burns but nothing to serious for them luck.

But what was really got his attention were their scents which were unique. ˝So, those three smell of a human and some kind of unknown energy, half human and half something and I have no idea what it is at all and the last one smells of human and lightning. Both injured teenagers smelled like normal humans. And the two with burn marks smell of the ocean and again something I have no idea what it is at all. Just who the hell are these kids?˝

While Inuyasha was thinking the four unconscious teenagers woke up and were trying to remember the last thing that happened, everything was silent until Robin practically screamed.

˝WAIT THE DOG MAN IS ALIVE RIGHT, OH PLEASE TELL ME HE`S ALIVE AND THAT HE ISN`T … dead.˝ He trailed off as e spotted Inuyasha in his blood covered robe and hakama alive and breathing even though there is a gaping hole in his abdomen. Inuyasha just looked at the kid and answered with: ˝Keh, it takes more than that stupid youkai to get rid of me. And besides that my body is built differently from yours. You humans really are stupid, besides these are just scratches˝

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy except for Kagome who knew full well how things were going to be and was already beckoning him on another spare futon. Making his way and sitting on the futon while he took the robe of the fire rat and hakama finally exposing the stab wound that went through his guts and spine. He could fell Kagome`s hands cleaning the wound and wrapping it all the while The team was horrified at the wound.

˝HOWINTHEWORLDWEREYOUABLETOWALK?!Imeanyouhaveafrickingholeinyourgutrightthroughyourspine,youshoudn`tbeabletomoveletalonefellfromthewaistdownatalland…and…OhgodYOU`RESTILLALIVE!? Bu….bu….but….but…˝ Wally was literaly having a brain meltdown talking so fast that nobody understood him.

Now that Wally mentioned of how Inuyasha should be dead everyone turned to the two Japanese teenagers, who just stared at Wally in bewilderment not knowing what to think. So the girl took it upon herself to introduce them.

˝Oh sorry where are my manners, my name`s Kagome Higurashi and that over there is Inuyasha. Now I know some of you from watching the TV, but not everyone and well what are your names?˝


	3. Introductions part 2

˝My apologies I am Aquald everyone else are Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian and Wolf. We are a team consisting of the Justice League`s proteges.˝

Aqualads answer seemed to satisfy Kagome but it wasn`t enough for a certain dog eared half demon who wasn`t in the same mood as Kagome.

˝Why don`t you tell us what you are, because some of you have the strangest of the scents I`ve ever smelt. So if you don`t want to end up dead well you know.˝ He made his point by flexing and showing off his claws that sent chills down the teams spines.

˝Inuyasha stop threatening them!˝

˝And why the hell should, they could be evil and only pretend to be good.˝

The shouting match lasted for 1 full minute until it was broken by Kagome`s sit, that sent the unfortunate dog eared hanyou plummeting face fist into the ground. Miss M decided to answer with a simple question.

˝Hello Megan, of course you would want to know. Well I`m a Martian, Superboy`s a Kryptonian, Aqualad`s an Atlantean, Zatanna`s a magician, Wally`s a speedster and can run at the speed of sound. Wolf was injected with a serum that made him bigger and stronger than a normal wolf. And of course Artemis and Robin are normal humans.˝

˝And while we`re at it what are you, because as far as I know you aren`t a normal human either. If you were you would be dead right now. Sooo…?˝ Robin drawled on his question.

˝That`s none of your bussiness, so back of and go to hell.˝

˝Inuyasha! Where are your manners at all, you shouldn`t be so disrespectful to them.˝

˝Why`s that? Because I as hell will not be showing them any respect any time soon! They couldn`t even defend themselves against that demon and I was at the end the one who had to save their asses! So yeah in my opinion you don`t know how to fight at all!˝

The team felt lost for words, they were angry and yet they knew he was somehow right about him saving them. So Kagome decided to lighten the mood by giving them answers that she knew Inuyasha wasn`t going to answer at all no matter what.

˝Well you`re right about him being only half human and half something else. Which makes him a hanyou.˝


	4. Explanation

˝What`s a hanyou?˝

After Kagome answer there was a long silence that was broken by M`gann and wasn`t the only one left confused. None of them knew what the word meant. So Kagome took it upon herself to explain both words.

˝ Hanyou means half yokai in japanese,.˝

˝Yeah, that`s great and all but what is a yokai and a hanyou between what else exactly?˝ Artemis probably wasn`t the only one who wanted to know. This time was Inuyasha who answered.

˝A yokai means demon of course there are also daiyokai or great demons and I myself am a hanyou born to a inu daiyokai and a mortal woman so I`m half-demon and half-human.˝

˝Soooo… was that thing we fought a demon as well and what was that strange shard that you took after it was destroyed. First it was purple but after you touched it the shard turned pink.˝ Honestly could you blame her, Zatanna is able to sense it to a certain extent and so she is curious about it. Of course Inuyasha was all against it and he let everone hear about it.

˝Oh no, that`s enough we`re not telling you anything else. And don`t you dare tell them anything wench!˝

But his protests fell on deaf ears as Kagome was only to happy to answer the question. ˝That shard is a piece of the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of the Four Souls that whoever has it a wish ar it makes therm more powerful. And as the name says it was created when there was a balance betwen all the four souls, which are Aramitama or Courage, Nigimitama or Friendship, Kushimitama or Wisdom and last but not least Sakimitama or Love. The jewel was created during many battles in which the priestess Midoriko was able to seize the souls of yokai and purify them. In a battle that went for seven days and seven nights with a powerful yokai she bound it`s soul to her`s killing both of them and creating the Shikon jewel which bursted from her chest. But well I kinda shattered the jewel by an accident shooting a sacred arrow at it….˝

The next hour or so was spent explaining the story how the jewel came into Kikiyo`s hands, she and Inuyasha fell in love, their set up of a betrayal where Inuyasha was sealed to Goshinboku for 50 years. She also told them about the Bone-Eater`s Well and having the ability to travel 500 years back in time, their friends Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and their arch enemy Naraku and his reincarnations. At the end Inuyasha was practicaly fuming and was ready to strangle something all tough he decided to play and torment Buyo who was hissing like crazy and yet he hasn`t stopped at all and so Kagome said the only word she knew Inuyasha was afraid of.

˝Inuyasha….sit boy˝

BHAM!


	5. Who`s your favorite hero?

Inuyasha was still fuming over being sat for playing with Buyo, it wasn`t as if he was killing the cat. After that Kagome served them some food, like potato chips, sandwiches, ramen and so on. Inuyasha getting more than Kid Flash who pretty much complained, Robin and Artemis teasing him about it for a while laughing their heads of until their sides hurt. Of course Wally tried taking the potato chip bag from Inuyasha a couple of time, which ended with the dog eared hanyou growling or punching the speedster on the head. Giving other teens entertainment.

After their meal everyone was just sitting around and relaxing, that is until Kagome`s mother, grandfather and Sota came back home and were surprised when they saw the young superheroes in the living room. After another introduction Wally decided to ask something very important (well to him that is).

˝So kid, who`s your favorite hero? Hmm.˝

˝Oh, that ones easy. My favorite hero is Inuyasha, he`s so cool and awsome and strong and well he`s you how really brave.˝

Near the end of his Iniyasha was blushing madly . Wally looked like a fish with his mouth opened trying to form words without any success.

˝What kind of thing did he do to become you`re favorite hero anyway?˝

˝He saved me and sis from some mask and then he gave me some courage to tell this girl I liked how I felt.˝

As this conversation went on Ms. Higurashi came into the living room requesting Inuyasha`s help who followed him outside. Superboy being curious went after them a few minutes later with Wolf only to find the dog eared hanyou with a bandanna tyed around his head with only his hakama on. The upper clothing hanging somewhere. Connor took a better look at Inuyasha, the muscles were lean moving with the kind of predator that`s both strong and dangerous.

˝All right young man, you can go help as well.˝

Connor just looked at the old man as if he was nuts, but he did as he was told and helped Inuyasha anyway. He quickly found out that the dog eared hanyou was stronger more than he himself, hell he would bet that Inuyasha had more strength than Superman himself. By the way Inuyasha is able to pick up a vase full of useless so called sacred things.

An hour or so later the ears atop Inuyasha`s perked up and stopped for a second as he looked up and sniffed the air. A few minutes later Flash with Black Canary in his arms and Superman were standing before them.

Inuyasha took a fighting stance the second the three Leagues were before them. A deep and terrifying growl came from his throat that sounded like it belonged to a dog not a human. The team plus the whole Higurashi family came out of the house, everyone staring each other. There was a long moment of silence until Flash spoke rather fearfully as well as stuttering, while watching Inuyasha carefully.

˝S…o yo..u kn….ow gulp who or what are you?˝


	6. The Justice league

Inuyasha moved with lightning speed that put even Flash to shame, by standing in front of the Higurashi family. His right hand on Tessaiga, growling, lips parted showing his razor sharp fangs and claws, ears were pinned against his skull. If possible the three leagues where ready to bet their money that Inuyasha was scarier than Batman himself. Robin quickly stepped in between the three leagues, Higurashi family and Inuyasha.

˝Whoa whoa! Stop it, let`s start from the beginning these three are Flash, Black Canary and Superman. You three this are Inuyasha, Kagome, her younger brother Sota, Mr. and Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha and Kagome saved, treated our wounds and gave us a good meal.˝

˝YOUCALLTHATAMEAL!AREYOUOUTOFYOURMIND!I`MGONNASTARVE,BECAUSETHATGUYOVERTHEREDIDN`TEVENLETMEHAVEANYRAMENORPOTATOCHIPS!BESIDESTHATHEPUNCHEDANDGROWLEDINMYFACESOMANYTIMESIACTUALLYFORGOT!˝

˝Oh, shut up already Baywatch. I personally think he deserved more than you, since he saved us from that demon and has a hole in his gut. So I think everyone agrees with me on that one.˝

Inuyasha decided that the three adults weren`t a danger he went to sit on is haunches while supporting himself with his arms. At the end looking like a dog giving an impression of a sitting dog, making all the girls awww in their heads. Canary was the first to speak a word.

˝EXCUSE ME, BUT THE SEVEN OF YOU ARE GOING BACH TO MT. JUSTICE WITH THE BIOSHIP! AFTER YOU GET BACK WE WILL GET YOUR WOUNDS CHECKED AND AFTER THAT YOU`LL GIVE A DEBRIEF TO BATMAN ABOUT YOUR MISSION! UNDERSTOOD!˝

The team looked horrified, but the teens only nodded without complaints and went their way. As the teens left Canary turned to the Higurashi family and Inuyasha. Only to find with both of her teammates the dog eared hanyou scratching his ear with a foot. Making Flash laugh, pull out his phone and turn on the camera on his phone. But Canary decided to just ignore their actions.

˝I`m sorry if they caused any trouble we`ll be leaving now.˝

˝Don`t worry about it, it was no trouble at all. We were happy to help in any way we could.˝

˝Feh. Speak for yourself, personally I think those runts should learn a lesson in protecting themselves among other things, LIKE DON`T TRY TO STEAL MY FOOD!˝

˝Oh, don`t worry we`ll make sure that in the future they will behave better. Heheheh˝

After that the three leagues left, leaving the family and Inuyasha alone to their own business. Looking between themselves.

˝What do you think about going back to the Feudal era Inuyasha?˝

˝Sure, why not. It would be better than staying around here saving some stupid kids asses from demons.˝

˝Oh c`mon, you saved sidekicks and meet the three members of the Justice league!˝

˝Would someone please finally explain what the hell is a Justice league?˝


	7. Report

Batman was going through the mission reports by the team. He was intrigued about both Inuyasha and Kagome, them being a miko and hanyou. According to the report the girl had spiritual powers and knew how to treat a wound. But Inuyasha was a bigger mystery who was supposedly a half dog demon and half human. He only believed about Inuyasha being a dog only because Flash gave him the video where said dog scratching his ear with a foot. Needless to say it was rather amusing, both Albert and Robin agreeing.

˝What do you think master Bruce?˝

˝Kagome being a priestesses is believable, but…˝

˝But…˝

˝Inuyasha being a half demon and half human is believable, him supposed to be 200 years old when he actually looks to be both Wally`s and Artemis`s age, not so much. Also according to Barry, Clark and Dinah he has a katana which means he knows swordsmanship and has the distinctive features of a dog.˝

Just as he finished Superman came flying into the cave.

˝What do you want Clark?˝

˝What do you think about the teams last mission and their discovery?˝

Typical, he should have suspected Clark would ask that kind of question and he already felt a headache coming up.

˝Nothing you need to worry about Clark.˝

˝You know Bruce me and Barry agreed that the guy is… gulp… way scarier than you. He actually looked more like a canine than a human.˝

That made Bruce pause for a second, someone was more intimidating than he himself. Well then he had to give Inuyasha a few points, because to say there was someone more scarier than The Batman was a compliment. Maybe just maybe he should meet these two teenagers, you never know. He got up and went fort he zeta tubes, there was already gonna be a meeting regarding the teams mission might as well give his suggestion about his idea.

˝Where are you going?˝

˝ Watch tower.˝

˝You`re not gonna suggest about them joining, right?˝

˝Batman; 02˝

Clark only sighted and followed.

˝Superman; 02˝


	8. Decisions

Green Arrow: ˝You can`t be serious?!˝

Batman: ˝Unfortunaly yes I am serious. They could be useful and besides that both of them have different abilities˝

Flash: ˝Oh `cmon they saved our kids right? And besides that maybe we should give Inuyasha a serious check up, since he did get a gaping hole through his abdomen and spine.˝

Captain Marvel: ˝You`re joking right, heheh…˝

Red Tornado: ˝Then if he really does have a wound that serious we should take on Flash`s suggestion.˝

Green Lantern- Hal: ˝Shouldn`t the guy be already dead?˝

Batman: ˝Fortunately he was completely fine and according to the teams report. Kagome only cleaned up and bandaged his wound without any stitches at all.˝

Black Canary: ˝You know Barry, you should be ashamed.˝

Flash: ˝What do you mean Dinah, I`m perfectly okay.˝

Black Canary: ˝You know fully well what I mean. Inuyasha quite literally moved with lighting speed in front of Kagome`s family when we showed up. If I didn`t know better I`d say you`re getting slower Barry.˝

Green Lantern- Hal, Captain Marvel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Green Arrow: ˝HAHAHA… That`s hilarious… HAHAHAHA

Superman: ˝Besides that he`s only what 15.˝

Green Lantern- Hal: ˝Really? HAHAHAHA OH This is pure gold HAHAHAHA

Batman: ˝Kagome is the only one who is 15, Inuyasha only looks to be the same age. While in reality he`s 200 years old.¨

Martian Manhuntar: ˝What do you mean by that Batman?¨

Batman: ˝I mean that Inuyasha and Kagome can travel 500 years back in time into the Feudal Era of Japan by jumping into the well. Which is Inuyasha`s time.˝

Aquaman: ˝You mean that Inuyasha is from the past?˝

Superman: ˝He did have strange clothes.˝

Wonder Woman: ˝Which also means he doesn`t have a clue what technology is.˝

Batman: ˝Even so he is a formidable opponent with a sword and Kagome knows how to treat wounds, besides that the team could use another archer.˝

Green Arrow: ˝Wait the girls an archer, that`s a first.˝

Black Canary: ˝The team mentioned that she`s a reincarnation of another priestesses who used sacred arrows. From what I know they are the ones who banish evil spirits.˝

Wonder Woman: ˝Yet another useful ability.˝

Dr. Fate: ˝I think we`re all forgetting something, Inuyasha isn`t a full human but a half demon.˝

Flash: ˝Yeah, so what`s the problem, `cause I don`t see one.˝

Dr. Fate: ˝Demons are one of the most dangerous creatures that only belong in hell.˝

Flash: ˝In case you have forgotten, Inuyasha did save them. He could have finished them off and yet he didn`t.˝

Superman: ˝Barry`s right, he was annoyed that the team couldn`t fight against a demon, but he didn`t seem like an evil person. So I say both him and Kagome join the team.˝

Everyone exept Dr. Fate and a few others: ˝Aye!˝

Batman: ˝Then its settled I myself and Superman will go and collect them.˝


	9. Mount Justice

Inuyasha was sitting on the tree at the Higurashi shrine. While doing so he caught a scent of two people, one human the second a Kryptonian. Inuyasha looked down and saw two men came.

˝Hey, that`s the same guy that came with other two for those runts, that couldn`t even defend themselves at all. What do they want this time?˝ As Inuyaha was thinking the two men made their way to the house. In front of which Sota was kicking a ball, Mr. Higurashi was in the shed doing who knows what, Kagome`s mother and Kagome herself were in the garden tending to the plants.

˝Wait, you two are Batman and Superman. This is so cool!˝

˝Oh, would you like something to drink?˝

˝Actually we want to talk to you about something that include both your daughter and Inuyasha.˝

That surprised everyone, while Inuyasha just jumped down from the tree. Looking both men up and down seizing them up. Ms. Higurashi took matters into her own hands by giving both leagues a polite invitation.

˝Well then, lets go inside and have a talk.˝

***Half an hour later***

It took the two leaguers a while to explain the whole Kagome and Iuyasha joining the team. Kagome was about to answer when the dog eared hanyou beat her to it.

˝No way in hell, we can`t just go and help some stupid runts protect themselves. Besides we need to collect the jewel shards and don`t you have school or what ever.˝

˝Inuyasha, don`t be so rude. Although you`re right about us collecting the jewel shards before Naraku gets all of them and I also have school. Honestly I don`t know what to do.˝

˝Sigh, Kagome what ever you do we will all always support you.˝

˝Thanks mom, I will join your team when I will be home or won`t be in school.˝

˝Ugh, fine I`ll join your little group of runts.˝

˝Really Inuyasha, that`s nice of you.˝

˝Keh, don`t be stupid wench, I`m only doing it to make sure you don`t get yourself killed.˝

¨Well then it`s decided, me and Flash will come collect you tomorrow.˝

With those final words from Superman both leagues left the family and Inuyasha to themselves.

***Next day***

The team was gathered in the main room with Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado. When the computer made the announcement.

˝Recognized: Flash; 04, Superman; 01, Miko; B09, Inuyasha; B10˝

The scene that greeted them was quite humorous and yet scary. Flash was holding his right arm, Superman looked shocked and Inuyasha was holding a girl in white and red clothes, a mask on her face, black hair pulled into a low ponytail, in front of him as some kind of shield. He was also growling at Flash, both of his ears pinned to his head. Black Canary was the first to break the silence.

˝What did you do Barry?˝

˝Nothing I swear!˝

¨He only used the needle to get a DNA sample fort he Zeta tubes and he said it was gonna be just a pinch. But well…˝

˝Yes, go on.˝

˝Well Inuyasha wasn`t paying too much attention since I was talking to him. Since Flash instructed me to distract Inuyasha. Everything was going nicely until Flash stuck the needle in his arm. After that Inuyasha pretty much bit him.˝

˝Sigh, let`s take you to the med bay.˝

With that both Black Canary and Flash left the main room to treat the speedsters wound. So that left the other three leagues, the team and both newcomers to themselves. Although Superman left soon after.

˝Team this are your new teammates Inuya-˝

˝Why hello there, I`m Kid Flash and you are?˝

˝You do realize we met before, right?˝

˝Hello Megan, if Inuyasha`s here it means Miko is actually Kagome.˝

˝You`re right it`s me.˝

˝What can you do?˝

˝Well I can use a bow just like you do, the only difference is that I shot sacred arrows.˝

˝Sacred arrows? Yeah right, like something like this exists.˝

˝Oh shut up Baywatch.˝

While Artemis and Kid Flash argued M`gann decided to give a tour.

˝Come on I`m gonna give you a tour.˝

˝Hey, wait for me Megan.˝

˝Me too.˝

While Megan, Zatanna and Robin dragged Kagome of Inuyasha was left with both Kauldur and Connor.

˝Uhhh, well guess that leaves us to give one to you.˝

And with that Inuyaha followed the two boys having nothing else to do, Wally and Artemis quickly following them. At the end it was just Batman and Red Tornado left standing, but eventually both of them left to do their business.


	10. Tour

Inuyasha didn`t know what to do other than be silent. After he went with Kauldur and Connor for a tour, Wally and Robin joined them a few minutes later. All the boys were in the hangar, Wally, Robin and Connor were fixing something they called a motorcycle, while Kauldur was only standing nearby and Inuyasha was sitting in his dog like position. Titling his head every once in a while at an unknown word giving the three working teenagers weird looks.

˝Inuyasha?˝ The person in question only gave a twitch of his ears, that let Kauldur know that the dog eared hanyou was listening.

˝Would you like to go outside my friend, seeing as nothing has captured your attention here. I thought maybe you would feel better outside.˝

˝Sure, why not.˝

˝Hey, wait for us.˝

With that all the boys went outside. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was that the cave they were in was actually the insides of a mountain, there were trees surrounding them, he got a salty scent that could only belong to an ocean. There was also a small town in valley below. The scents of forest and ocean hit his nose. Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened for a second or two. He somehow felt better now that he was outside. Suddenly he jumped on the nearest tree and from there on he went on the tallest one.

˝Hey, what are you doing, get back down!˝

But Inuyasha didn`t listen to Wally`s shout of protest. When he got to the top he looked around himself. He could see a small town in the valley below near the sea. He looked down at the four teenagers and Wolf, then he jumped on another branch of a tree farther away, looked back and gave a grin. And then jump once again and again, he could hear the four teenagers following then he stopped, a scent wafted into his nose that quickly awoke a very familiar instinct.

Kauldur, Wally, Robin, Connor and Wolf had lost sight of Inuyaha at least 5 minutes ago, there just wasn`t any sign of him. Wolf couldn`t track him down since the dog eared hanyou had decided to jump on trees and certianly walk on the ground. They were already temted to return to the cave when they heard rustling. Inuyasha came from behind a bush carrying something that looked suspiciously like rabbit. The animal in Inuyaha`s hands unharmed and was rather being completely still and was only breathing. Giving no indication that it was going to try to run off. And mere moments later Inuyaha bent down and let go of the frigtened animal that ran as if hell itself was at it`s tail.

With that out if the way everyone went back to the cave into the living room only to see the girls chatting. Kagome was the first to spot them.

˝Oh, you`re back! So how was the tour?˝

˝It was okay.˝

Kagome nodded smiling.

˝We actually lost him.˝

˝How in the world did that happen Baywatch? Oh, don`t tell me he ran off.˝

˝As a matter of fact Arty he kinda did and a few minutes later came back carrying a rabbit, literally.˝

At this everyone looked at Inuyasha giving him strange looks. But it seemed that he wasn`t paying any attention to them, he was in the kitchen sniffing everything and Superboy could have sworn he heard the dog eared hanyou`s stomach growl. Everyone decided to just ignore him fort he moment and go back to their conversation.

˝Man, where do they keep all the food I`m starving. Should have eaten that rabbit when I had the chance. Well well looks like there is something good in here.˝ And with that he took a bag of potato chips from Wally`s so called secret stash of food.

˝I see you made yourself feel like at home. I didn`t even know we had this size o potato chips.˝

˝Where did you find that anyway? Baywatch is probably the only out of all of us who could eat so much in just one go.˝

Artemis`s words made Wally go pale for a second like he just realized something. He quickly ran into the kitchen, where he found the door to his secret stash of foods opened and promtly screamed at the top of his lungs. Making each and every team member excluding Inuyasha who was completely lost as to what was happening, laugh.

˝NOOOOO!˝


	11. Feudal Era

The next day after some shopping both Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the Feudal Era. They went to Kaede`s hut where they were greted by their friends. Miroku a lecherous monk in black and purple clothing, a rosary around his right cursed hand, black hair and indigo eyes. Sango a demon slayer in a kimono with brown hair and eyes and a hiraikotsu. Shippo an orphaned fox demon with auburn hair and green eyes, a fluffy cream- colored tail. And last but not least Kirara a nekomata with two tails, creamy fur, black paws, ears, a stripe on each tail, a diamond- shaped marking and red eyes.

The whole group was gathered around the fire and greeted them. As soon as Kagome took her spot near the fire she told them about the Justice league, the team and about Inuyasha and herself joining their group and so on.

˝So these guys go around saving people of their own free will and no one has to ask them at all?˝

˝That`s right Shippo. They also wear costumes and have different names to hide their identities.˝

˝Why`s that?˝

˝Well there are many bad people who could use that against the league and if that happened they wouldn`t be able to help people.¨

˝What name did you choose to go by anyway?¨

˝I kinda decided as Miko, I`m also wearing a priestesses clothes with a white mask that has red arrow like markings.˝

˝So how many times are you two gonna help them when you`re?˝

˝We are gonna be there just at times when we aren`t here collecting jewel shard. Otherwise when in my time we`ll go to the cave to hang out, do some training and go on missions.˝

˝Ok, that`s enough chit chat, get off those lazy asses. We got to collect find Naraku, while he`s still recovering from that attack.˝

With that everyone got up and went on their journey on a hunt for the Sacred jewel shards and on some new adventures. Fighting demons, crossing their paths with Koga, Sesshomaru, the resurrected Band of Seven, eventually fighting Naraku, Kikyo`s death and meeting the Infant. After that Kagome and Inuyasha went back in her time.

And here is where the real adventures with the team start each time both time travelers come back into the modern era.


	12. First training

It was a few days after the Cultural Festival at Kagome`s school, she and Inuyasha had just came through the Zeta tube. When Wally came running into the room grabbing their arms and dragged them into what Kagome could only assume was the training room. Black Canary was standing in the center with the team to the side. She also noticed another girl standing with the others. She had a darker skin tone, black hair and brown eyes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha when she heard him sniffing as if trying to learn more about the girl. Black Canary was the first to break the silence.

˝Inuyasha, Kagome this is Rocket, Rocket this are Inuyasha and Kagome. The new members of your team. Now, do you two know how to fight?˝

˝Well… I don`t really know much, mostly I shoot my arrows at a yokai and that`s pretty much it. As for Inuyasha I`m very positive he`s one of the best fighters I know.˝

˝Let`s start with the basics then.˝

And with that Canary was giving a lesson in a few basic moves and was quickly catching on, the team and Inuyasha were standing to the side and watching. Half an hour later they finished.

˝You did great Kagome, now Inuyasha please come here.˝

˝What do you want with me anyway?˝

˝I want you to spar with me, to see how far you`re in fighting, ask a few questions and that`s all.˝

˝Keh, fine.˝ With that he made his way into the center of the room. ˝What do you want to know woman?˝

˝First my name`s Black Canary and don`t ever refer to me as woman and second tell me on what you mostly relay on in a fight against an opponent, your fighting style, about swordsmanship and a few of your weaknesses.˝

˝Claws, Tessaiga and I don`t have weaknesses.˝ Kagome looked at him with a look that said ´liar´ but she didn`t say anything knowing full well Inuyasha didn`t want anyone to know about his secret, so she stayed quiet.

˝How do you use them?˝

˝Claws in close or distant combat, Tessaiga everywhere.˝

˝I don`t want to be rude, but what exactly is Tessaiga?˝

At that Inuyasha gave a smirk and pulled Tessaiga from it`s sheath still in ti`s rusty old katana form making a few people in the room laugh others looked at him as if he was nuts and Kagome only gave a smirk knowing full well that this is not Tessaiga`s true form. A few seconds later the dog eared hanyou swung the sword a little and it transformed into a five foot long fang like sword, with a patch of fur for a cross guard. The team and Black Canary stood there gaping at it like fish with no word able to come out.

Inuyasha gave a smirk and walked out of the room Kagome soon following him, the team and Black Canary soon went after them. They found both Japanese teenagers standing outside. The dog eared hanyou turned away swung Tessaiga upwards and down while screaming his battle cry.

˝Wind scar!˝

The team and Black Canary just stood there unable to do anything. One second Inuyasha was swinging the Tessaiga and the next there was a bright yellow light that went in different directions and destroyed a part of the forest. A few seconds passed when Black Canary finally found her voice.

˝I think that`s enough training for today.˝ And with that she left, the team with both Kagome and Inuyasha following soon after.


	13. First mission

The next day the whole team was standing in the main room, Batman in front of them giving them his instructions for their latest mission. Their yob was to cut of some shipment and capture the gang.

˝… Remember your there only to get a hold of the shipment and arrest the gang in charge of it, nothing else. Any questions?˝

˝Would`t it be easier to just kill them or something?˝ The team aside from Kagome looked horrified at Inuyasha`s question. Didn`t he know that you don`t just go around killing people.

˝As a matter of fact no we don`t do that, you can maim not kill. You can punch, maim but never kill, give a life threatening wound or broken bones. Understood.˝

˝Keh, yea yea, I get it no killing anyone.˝

˝Good you all leave in 10 minutes, so prepare yourselves.˝

˝Recognized: Batman; 02˝

***Half an hour later***

The team was sitting in the bio-ship flying to their destination. Both Wally and Robin laughing about Inuyasha`s reaction at the bio-ships transformation from a ball into a flying ship in a second. The dog eared hanyou in question was fuming and growling like there was no tomorrow, he tried attacking them but was promtly sat at Kagome`s command. That started a shouting match for five good minutes, until Kaldur broke them up. After both laughing teenagers calmed down everyone was silent, that is until Zatanna broke it.

˝I know that it`s probably none of my business, but why does Inuyasha keep face planting into the flor each time you say sit?˝

˝It`s because of the beads he wears around his neck.¨

˝Why did`t he when someone else says sit.˝

˝Well I`m actually the only one who can use them by saying ´the word´ and when I do say it he slams into the ground.˝

˝I can`t even take the stupid things off and she uses them too many times to count at all.˝

˝Oh come on I don`t say sit tha- Oh I`m sorry I didn`t mean to do that.˝

˝Grrrr… Stupid wench, what was that for?˝

˝I said I was sorry!˝

˝Yeah, well sorry ain`t gonna cut it that easily, do you ev-˝

˝We`re here.˝

˝Link us up Miss Martian.˝ After that M`gann established the mind link.

˝This is kinda weird.˝

˝Don`t worry you`ll get used to it.˝

˝The hell is going on?!˝

˝Miss M established a mind link that allow us to communicate to with each other, without alerting our enemy.˝

˝That kinda makes sense.˝

¨This is gonna be really annoying, listening to a bunch of brats.˝

˝What did you just call us.˝

˝You heard me.˝

˝Kid Flash, Inuyasha that`s enough! We will split into teams Kagome and Rocket, Robin and Kid Flash, Rocket and Zatanna, Miss Martian and Superboy ,Inuyasha you are with me and Artemis˝

With that each group went into their directions. Closing in on the gang to cut them off, meanwhile having a conversation.

˝My friend, why did you ask Batman if we are allowed to kill.˝

¨ …´stare´… ˝

˝Something wrong?˝

˝No one has sever called me their friend without hating me from the start with no reason, only Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.˝

˝Is that surprising?˝

˝Considering that most people hate me, yes.˝

˝What made you think that we wouldn`t like you either.˝

˝Actually,because of their mixed nature half demons are mostly subjected as outcasts. Most of them don`t even survive into adulthood.˝

˝You mean that Inuyasha is lucky to have made it this far, who told you that anyway?˝

˝Myoga did.˝

˝Ok. And who is this Myoga?¨

˝He`s my loyal vassal.˝

˝Dude! You actually have a vassal and didn`t tell us? I`m hurt˝

˝Oh, shut up already Baywatch.˝

˝Besides that he always runs off when there`s danger.˝

˝Team we are here, take your positions.˝ And with that each member placed themselves into their positions to strike. There was no serious trouble capturing the gang and taking over the shipment. After Dr. Fate and both Green Lantern`s arrived to take over. The team went back to the bio-ship and flew back to Mount Justice, They gave their briefing to Batman and most of them left to go back home and relax. Inuyasha and Kagome went shopping to return into the Feudal Era.


	14. The Logans

˝Recognized: Kagome; B10, Inuyasha; B11˝

˝Finally, you`re back, now we can get going.˝

˝Oh shut up Baywatch.˝

˝Did we miss anything?˝

˝We are going to visit some friends in Qurac.˝

˝Really, that`s amazing. By the way who are these friends of yours?˝

˝That`s a surprise.˝

˝Let`s get going then.˝ With that everyone go into the bio-ship, but also while others were talking Inuyasha slipped into the kitchen. Where he found Wally`s secret stash and took a big potato chip bag following after the others making sure that Wally doesn`t see his prize and sitting in a spot.

***A few hours later***

Conversations were going among the members talking about school, friends and so on. Inuyasha and Wally had gotten into a fight after the speedster has realized that the dog eared hanyo took one of his snacks without asking for permission. Some of the members having amused looks, that is until Kagome saw that Iuyasha was about to become a little to violent.

˝Inuyasha sit boy.˝

BHAM

˝What was that for wench!˝

˝You shouldn`t be violent, after all you did take his bag of potato chips.˝

˝It`s his fault he can`t hide them at all not mine.˝

˝Hey! For the record, I`m a master in hiding things.˝

˝HAHAHA! Sorry KF but you are not a master in hiding anything, I on the other hand am.˝ After that Robin fell into another fit of laughter. Soon after that they arrived at their destination. Miss Martian descended in front of the house. They were greeted by a middle aged woman with red hair and blue eyes and a boy a year younger than Sota with red hair and green eyes.

˝You two are Aqualad and Rocket and and… Who are you?˝

˝Our apologies this are our new teammates Inuyasha and Miko.˝

˝Nice to meet you, I`m Marie Logan and this is my son Garfield.˝ Kagome was about to shake Marie`s hand but was interrupted by Garfield`s exited voice. ˝What powers do you have, can you shoot arrows, do you have super strength, are you a mutant, are yo-˝

˝What the hell`s a mutant?˝

˝You don`t know?˝

˝As a matter of fact he doesn`t. Inuyasha is from the Feudal Era of Japan, 500 years into the past, he may look like a 15 year old but in reality he`s 200.˝

˝Cool. What about his cat ears?˝

˝What did you just say?˝

˝Sigh, Inuyasha sit boy.- BHAM- They`re not cat ears but dog ears, because he`s a dog demon. He also has great sense of hearing, smell, eyesight, a lot of strength and fast healing.˝

˝Whoah.˝

˝Let`s get inside and then you can hear more about them.˝ Everyone followed Ms. Logan and her son inside their house, except Inuyasha who wasn`t to fond of Garfield for being called a cat.

˝I ain`t going anywhere near that runt!˝

˝Oh come on Inuyasha, just please come inside nothings gonna happen.˝

˝Feh, I ain`t moving.˝ With that the stubborn dog eared hanyou jumped on a nearby tree and stayed there without giving Kagome a second glance. The time travelling miko sighted and went inside glancing one last time at Inuyasha before closing the door.

***After dinner***

Ms. Logan had served them with dinner and now everyone was relaxing in the living room. Kagome telling them about a few of her adventures in the Feudal Era and her other friends from there.

˝That Muso guy pierced through him and Inuyasha is still alive? This is really cool.˝

˝It sure is. But tell me Miko what do you know about him before he meet this Kikyo girl?˝

˝Not much really. Only that he was mostly an outcast.˝

˝Why?˝

˝Inuyasha in`t a full demon, to be honest he`s a hanyo. Meaning that his father was a demon and his mother a human, both of whom fell in love and as a result Inuyasha was born. And that is the reason he`s been treated as an outcast, humans and demons alike hate hanyo, most of them don`t survive into adulthood.˝ Silence fell upon her words, none of them could understand what it must have been like for Inuyasha to survive for this long, all on his own without help.

˝Well then, I think ti`s way past your bedtime Garfield. You can stay in some of the guest rooms fort he night. Oh and could you keep an eye after the sanctuary and Garfield for a few days please. I need to go into the city for some supplies.˝

˝It would be no trouble at all Ms. Logan, we will make sure nothing happens while your away.˝

˝All tough Inuyasha might disagree, but oh well. We can be a little late. It`s not like Naraku knows where to find the last shard.˝

˝Thank you all. Just to give you a heads up I`ll leave very early.˝ After that the team and Ms. Logan followed Garfield`s example of going to bed.

***Meanwhile outside***

Inuyasha heard every bit of the conversation and came to a decision to let it slide for the next few days. Before everyone went inside Inuyasha noticed something, the scent.

˝The runts scent is a bit different than his mothers, it`s similar to Megan`s blood. There something more going on than the kid being a human, he`s becoming something else. At this rate he`s gonna be more Martian than human.˝ Inuyasha`s thoughts were interrupted with his stomach growling. ˝Well, might as well go look for something, it`s not like I can get inside now.˝ With that he jumped of the tree and took off into the grassy plains.

When he returned and went back on the tree, Inuyasha could fell something was gonna happen in the course of the next few days. But being full as he was at the moment he quickly entered the land of dreams, ignoring the different scents in the wind.


	15. Tears and death

It has been a few days since Garfield`s mother went into the city. During those days the team and Garfield excluding Inuyasha, watched movies, played board games, did some exercises and so on. Although they did try get Inuyasha to join, but it seemed nothing was working. All the girls and Garfield even tried the puppy dog eyes look Inuyasha would only look at them for a second say ´keh´ and walk away without giving them a glance.

While others slept, ate, hanged out, went for walks, Inuyasha would either sit and nap on a tree, rooftop, walk beside Kagome or would at night go for a long run until early hours of the morning. Thus it was one such morning when he was pacing around the house for no particular reason at all.

˝Will you quit it already, this is getting annoying.˝

˝My friend, Kid Flash is correct. Your not helping anyone with this sensles pacing.˝ But the dog eared hanyo didn`t seem to pay him any mind, since he continued to do so without stopping.

˝I know, maybe we should go walk on the same road that mom went.˝

˝Why the hell should we go anyway?˝

˝So we can greet her.˝

˝That`s idea, don`t you think too Inuyasha.˝

˝Ugh. Fine, let`s just go.˝

With that everyone went down the road Ms. Logan took a few days before. As they progressed, Inuyasha stopped Kagome following him soon.

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝Blood.˝

˝Who?˝

˝Get on.˝ Without giving an explanation to anyone she got on the dog eared hanyo. Kagome soon saw smoke in the distance as Inuyasha ran, they rounded a corner and what she saw made her blood run cold. The car that Ms. Logan drove off a few days ago was a wreak. She could see that Ms. Logan must have driven over the cliff under the waterfall. Inuyasha moved into the knee deep water towards the car and looked inside, The look on his face told her everything. Marie Logan was dead and Garfield is gonna be an orphan for the rest of his life. Kagome saw Inuyasha`s ears twitch and as she turned around, Kagome had enough time to catch Garfield from running any farther.

˝Miko! Let go of me!˝ But Kagome didn`t let go as she hugged the boy tighter to herself not letting him go. She heard some of her new friends take sharp intakes of breath.

˝What`s going on? Please tell me!˝ In that instant Garfield tore himself from Kagome`s grip and looked upon the scene in front of him.

˝No… NOOOO! MOOMM!˝ Garfield was about to run but a clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

˝LET GO OF ME! MOOOMMM!˝

˝It`s too late. There`s nothing you can do runt.˝

˝You`re wrong, we can still call the hospital. They can come and help her and-˝

˝And what?! She`s dead, there is no one who can help her now. The only thing we can do is dig her a grave and give her respects. That`s all we can do.˝

˝What would you know what it fells like to lose someone, I bet no one ever cared about you in your whole life, freak!˝

Inuyasha was struck silent, it has been a long time since someone has called him a freak. Even longer since anybody said that no one ever cared about him at all. But the first words were the one`s that pained him most. Garfield was right it has been such a long time that his… Inuyasha closed his eyes shook his head flashbacks of his mothers pale face framed by long silky black hair, her scent full of sickness, hoarse voice, glazed brown eyes. And later her broken body lying in a heap on a snowy road in front of her family`s door, her grave with a stone with scrawny characters written in it. Inuyasha looked at the red haired and green eyed boy with his own amber ones full of hurting and understanding, he let go of Garfield`s shirt and jumped onto a tree.

He could hear Kagome call after him, but for the moment he ignored her and looked up to the sky. Inuyasha felt pain, frustration, anger, sadness and many other emotions wield up in his chest. He opened his mouth showing his fangs and howled in a way a dog does when it`s owner does. Letting all the world know his pain, just like on that night so many moons ago when his mother died.

Kagome looked where Inuyasha had disappeared and a minute later she heard a howl, that could only belong to the dog eared hanyo. She could practically hear all the emotions in the heartbreaking song. She looked at Garfield and walked off in search of the dog eared hanyo.

The team was silent after she left, they called the Justice League and told them what happened. Superman, Black Canary and Batman came. They held a small funereal. Inuyasha also told them that Garfield`s blood scent is more Martian than human and it was decided that he was ´adopted´ by J`onn J`onzz aka Martian Manhunter. Everyone helped pack Garfield`s stuff and after that he moved into the cave with Megan, Connor and Zatanna. Soon he started shepeshifting into different animals and also started training i combat.

After a week things were starting to get back to normal, Garfield apologized to Inuyasha about what he said, the dog eared hanyo still didn`t talk to the runt but he was warming up bit by bit.


	16. Sleepover and So`unga part 1

***Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse***

The moon could be seen shinning on a sandy beach near the sea, the wind carying it`s salty scent as it`s waves. Two figures standing in the moonlight both of them demons, one older than the other, father and son, golden eyes illuminating in the darkness, their long silvery white hair dancing in the wind. Both of them Inu- Daiyokai.

The older of the two`s hair was in a high ponytail, golden eyes with vertical pupils, wide jagged purple- blue stripes on each cheek. Dressed in a white kimono and hakama, armored boots and a sash. A breastplate with a spiked rim, armored gauntlets and a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. A parted pelt flowing down his back. Two swords at his waist, the third worn across his back. A wound could be seen on his chest blood flowing down his arm darkening the freshly fallen snow. The Great Dog Demon himself also known as Ino no Taisho, but Toga for short to his closest friends and family.

While the older of the two dogs is tall, this one is but nothing than short compared to the other man and could only be considered a teenager. His hair was let loose, same eyes as the older man, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek and one on his eyelids. He wore a cream colored kimono with soft red leaf patterns, a blue sash and ankle high boots. His armor consisted of a spiked pauldron on his left shoulder attached to a cuirass. On his right shoulder was a pelt that beloved in the wind going over his back. The son of The Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru.

There was silence between them the only sound was the wind blowing around them, but it was soon broken by the younger of the two.

˝Father. Do you insist on going?˝

˝Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?˝

˝I will not stand in your way. However before you go, you must entrust the swords So`unga and Tessaiga to me.˝

˝And if I refuse… will you kill me, Your own father? Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?˝

˝The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me.˝

˝Supreme… conquest. Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?˝

˝Protect? The answer is ´no´. I Sesshomaru have no need for such.˝ And with that the teen lifted his left hand and was ready to strike, but he stopped for The Great Dog Demon transformed into his true form. A gigantic with two tails, a single blue jagged like stripe on each cheek, twin streaks of fur running down his back and the whites of his eyes turned red, while the gold irises turned blue almost grey. Realising a howl and running of his destination known only to him, leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

˝Have you someone to protect?˝ The words of his father echo in Sesshomaru`s head. ˝Why would I have any reason wasting my time protecting someone?˝ After that he turned around and left saying his last words on the conclusion. ˝Ridiculous.˝

***Present***

The team was sitting inside the living room of Kagome`s house, they were gonna stay the weekend at Higurashi shrine since it was Friday. Inuyasha was in the corner pestering Buyo, while everyone else was helping around a bit. Megan and Zatanna were in the kitchen and the other members were in the dining room playing a board game. Both Ms. and Mr. Higurashi were away, so the team, Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha had the house for themselves. Soon Kagome and Sota arrived.

˝I`m back.˝

˝How was school beautiful?˝

˝Shut up Baywatch.˝

˝Ignore them and tell us, what do you think we could do?˝

˝Well I was thinking about some movies, board games and so on.˝

˝What the hell is a movie?˝

˝My friend you have never heard as to what a movie is?˝

˝Dude! You can`t be serious! Everyone knows what a movie is!˝

˝KF? I`m pretty sure that 500 years ago people didn`t know what electricity is.˝

˝Alright! Let`s watch a horror movie.˝

˝SOTA! We aren`t gonna watch any horror movie. Even if we did both you and Garfield wouldn`t be allowed to watch.˝

˝Sigh. Fine sis.˝

˝Hello Megan. Robin did you bring your Disney movie collection.˝ She got a smirk in response from the acrobat.

˝As a matter of fact I did.˝

After Robin pulled out the whole box out they watched different movies, starting with Tarzan, The Aristocats, The Lion king, Lady and the Tramp, One Hundred and One Dalmatians and so on. Everyone was enjoying themselves, they ate popcorn, sang along with the songs, even dancing along, laughing and with Inuyasha interrupting by saying what a strange box the TV is. All in all everyone was having fun and after the last movie they had dinner and went to sleep. Sota sharing his room with Garfield while others were given futons and blankets to sleep in the living room or they shared some of the guest rooms. Of course there wasn`t many futons so Inuyasha slept in Kagome`s room, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and Tessaiga on his shoulder.

***Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse***

As Inu no Taisho ran to save his wife and her child, Myoga was clinging near his right eye, trying to reason with The Great Dog Demon.

˝Please Master! I beg you not to be so rash, you must reconsider my Lord! The wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed! This is sheer maddnes!˝

˝That doesn`t matter… I cannot afford to lose her!˝

˝Please my Lord!˝

˝Besides, I am not long for this world.˝

˝Master!˝


	17. Sleepover and So`unga part 2

***Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse***

The moon illuminates a mansion, guarded by many samurai. A man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing traditional samurai lord armor with a distinct crimson sheen, walks forward without gazing upon the midwife.

˝I emplore you not to enter Lord Takemaru. The Lady is in labor.˝

˝She will birth a child fathered by a demon. There is no need for decorum.˝

˝The birthing room is forbidden to men.˝ At those words Takemaru turned to the midwife lifting his spear, without saying a word. The woman was terrified.

˝Lord Takemaru!˝

A woman with long silky black hair and soft brown eyes lays in the birthing chamber in labor, breathing and moaning softly.

˝My Dearest.˝

Takemaru walks toward the birthing chamber and looks up into the night sky, seeing the moon half way gone.

˝The night of a Lunar Eclipse. Excellent, it`s a perfect night to slay a demon.˝ He enters the room were Izayoi opens her eyes looks to her right when a shadow looms over her.

˝Who is it?˝

˝It is I Takemaru of Setsuna.˝

˝Takemaru?... Oh, thank goodness you have arrived, you must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once… Please do as I say, I fear there is no one who is strong enough to challenge him.˝

˝My Lady… I have long felt a deep connection with you as I`m sure you are aware. Even thou I realized full well that your heart has been captured by a demon.˝ While Takemaru was saying those words he lifted his spear already coated in blood and stabbed Izayoi.

˝AAHHHH!˝ The only candle in the room was blown out and Takemaru left putting his helmet back on.˝My felling for you will never change my Lady.˝

Izayoi was breathing hard looking to her right she reached to the moon that was almost completely gone. Outside on a high cliff overlooking the mansion stood The Great Dog Demon himself howling a song of sadness.

˝Izayoi, I am coming for you.˝

***Present***

The next day Kagome and Sota gave a tour of Tokyo to the team while in their civies. Everyone was dressed in their more normal clothes except for the dog eared hanyo. Who was walking around in only his hakama and haori, bare foot, Tessaiga in it`s sheath on his waist, the only different thing on him was probably the hat on his head to hide the dog ears.

They went to some of the more known places near the two Japanese siblings home, a park, on some ice cream and even for lunch. After the teens came home Sota challenged Garfield to a video game, that soon turned into a challenge between all the team members, even teaching Inuyasha how to play. Although he failed miserably saying that the game was stupid. The girls left after an hour or so and went into the kitchen, where they talked about girl stuff. The boys stayed in the living room Sota, Garfield, Robin and Wally still in the video game, all the while Connor, Kaldur and Inuyasha sat a ways off watching the other four boys compete.

The team had been at Kagome`s house for at least two hours when both mother and grandfather returned home. Upon her return Ms. Higurashi prepared dinner with Kagome and Megan`s help. They made a lot of food since there was a lot of people and also to make sure that Wally and Inuyasha wouldn`t fight over it. The dinner was spent in silence until it was broken by Ms. Higurashi.

˝So Kagome what are your plans?˝

˝Yeah sis, tell us.˝

˝Well, I`m gonna go to school tomorrow, after that me and Inuyasha will take the team back to Mount Justice. And when the training session is over I`ll go shopping. A day after tomorrow me and Inuyasha are going back into the Feudal Era.˝

˝Finnaly. We can get rid of these brats already.˝

˝HEY! Who you calling a brat!˝

˝Who do you think, ya little punk!?˝

˝Inuyasha sit boy.˝

BHAM ˝Arrggghhh!˝

˝Your sister`s scary.˝

˝Mhm.˝

After everyone had dinner, cleaned the dishes and had come quality time in the living room talking and playing some board games. Garfield and Sota were the first people to go to bed and Ms. Higurashi made sure everyone else followed soon after into the same spots on futons like the other night.

The next day Sota, Kagome and of course Inuyasha were the first to wake up, both siblings got ready for school and left right before Kaldur came downstairs, only to find Inuyasha pestering Buyo. He was soon followed by his other teammates to whom Ms. Higurashi served breakfast after which the girls helped her in the garden, clean the house, all the while the boys and Inuyasha helped Mr. Higurashi clean up the shed. Sota was firs to arrive home and soon after that Inuyasha and the majority of the team minus Garfield who joined Sota in playing soccer, left to pick Kagome from school.

***Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse***

The moon disappeared completely, leaving the land in darkness. Just as the Lunar Eclipse started a crying voice could be heard making Takemaru falter in his steps and glance back only to hear an explosion by the front gates.

The men standing there watched and waited fort he smoke to clear and as soon as it did Inu no Taisho swung Tessaiga.

˝Wind scar!˝ The yellow light of the attack came barreling toward the gates throwing many men backwards. Some of them running and shooting arrows toward The Great Dog Demon whom only cuts through the lines without minding the arrows that hit him. Again using the Wind scar sending the samurai running for their lives and sending them backwards. Inu no Taisho arrived.

˝Izayoi! Izayoi!˝ Just as The Great Dog Demon screamed for his wife, Takemaru comes from the mansion.

˝At last you`ve come Demon. A little late though.˝

˝What!?˝

˝Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now. I dispatched her myself.˝

˝Damn you fool.˝ With those words both men ran at each other, with Inu no Taisho slicing Takemaru`s left hand off and entering the mansion. Takemaru groans in pain and holds his left shoulder ordering his men.

˝Set the mansion afire, with that Demon and everyone inside burn it to the ground!˝

His order were quickly full filed with the mansion catching afire just as fast as the arrows were being shot at the walls.


	18. Sleepover and So`unga part 3

***Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse***

The Great Dog Demon the birthing room were the crying is coming from throwing away the curtain, only to find a dead Izayoi and their son by her side crying.

˝Izayoi!... Izayoi.˝ He pulls Tenseiga from it`s sheath seeing the beings from the Underworld, narrowing his eyes while saying.

˝Carry out my will Tenseiga.˝ Swinging the fang while slaying the demons. Izayoi blinking her eyes seeing her husband standing by her side she gets up into a sitting position. The Great Dog Demon sheaths Tenseiga and pulls out the Robe of the Fire Rat and wraps it around both his wife and their infant son. Just as this action takes place Takemaru enters the now burning room the Great Dog Demon pulling So`unga from it`s sheath, Izayoi standing behind him her still crying son in her embrace.

***Present***

The team followed Inuyasha since he is the only one that knows where Kagome`s school is. After they came to Kagome`s school the team climbed on the roof, where they waited for an hour when they saw her exit the building with other girls from her class. Instead of wearing the green and white uniform all the girls wore white shirts and red shorts. They watched Kagome and her classmates participate in a game of volleyball. Everything was going nicely that is until the ball went straight for the time traveling miko was ready for the ball that was caught by a silver and red blurr screaming a warning, with speed that made Wally`s cheeks flush in embaresment  
˝Look out Kagome!˝ And Inuyasha appeared again by the teams side giving some of them heart attacks. The dog eared hanyo inspected the ball and pierced it with his claws throwing it to the ground and stomping on it all the while muttering.

˝Feh. Nobody`s gonna hurt Kagome with something like this. Feh.˝ After that turning towards her and screaming. ˝Hey, Kagome up here it`s me, Kagome.˝ And a second later he was lying on the ground.

˝Dude! Are you trying to blow our cover.˝

˝Shut up.˝

˝Stop provoking him Baywatch, although really she was fine.˝

˝Yeah, I think she is not felling the aster.˝

At the shrine Garfield was shape shifting and Sota has just returned home, when both boys noticed both adults walking around carrying a sword and a long wooden box.

˝I`m home.˝

˝Hey dude.˝

˝Hi Sota. How was your day?˝

˝Good. What`s that?˝

˝Yeah tell us please.˝

˝Why don`t you explain father.˝

˝This has been passed down for generations. The sword of Murokumo.˝

˝Does that answer your question?˝

˝Hmm.˝

˝A little.˝

˝It`s also called the sword of Kusanagi. It`s also in the historical annually of Gojinki and the Nihonshoki, this sword is a bonafied national treasure.˝

The team and both time travelers were walking down the street, listening to the miko and hanyo serious conversation.

˝Geez, Inuyasha. Why did all of you come to my school anyway.˝

˝`Cause I didn`t want anything to happen to you, that`s why. You`re always getting into trouble, someone`s gotta look after you.˝

˝We only came along to learn where your school is, if there were an emergency.˝ Kagome glared at the leader of the team her glare sayin ´shut up and stay out of this´, quickly returning back to scolding Inuyasha off.

˝This time period isn`t as dangerous as yours.˝ Just as she finished her sentence a truck passed by making Inuyasha standing in a threatening pose growling. The team felt shivers run down their spines, Kagome only glancing at him.

˝Sigh˝

˝He`s scary.˝

˝Don`t worry Inuyasha won`t attack anybody for no reason.˝

˝I was only playing volleyball, it`s a sport, a way to get exercise.˝

˝Huh. Like with the kamadi ball game.˝

˝What`s kamadi?˝

˝Yeah. It`s a lot like that, Have you ever played kamadi?˝

˝Let`s just say they aren`t exactly good memories for me.˝ A group of people standing in a circle kicking a ball among themselves came to mind. A younger Inuyasha running in the middle asking to join, one of the men throwing the ball over a bridge the young hanyo following it. Turning back once he caught it, only to see men and women alike walk away. Turning around he saw his mother, he threw the ball aside and ran to the only person in the world that loves him. The woman pulling him in a embrace tears streaming down her face. ˝That was when I first saw my mothers tears.˝

While Inuyasha was deep in thought the team and Kagome had a mental conversation.

˝Wonder what that was all about.˝

˝We once meet another half demon, her name`s Shiori. Her mother told us that the other kids in the village they lived in always made fun out of her or let Shiori play.˝

˝You think Inuyasha was never allowed to play and that he doesn`t know how to at all.˝

˝It makes sense.˝

˝What makes sense?˝

˝Remember when we were in Qurac and we asked him to join, Inuyasha didn`t even join us. Yesterday he kept looking around especially behind himself, like he was gonna be jumped or something.˝

˝You mean he has some kind of trauma.˝

˝Well Inuyasha did survive on his own after his mother died.˝

˝Doesn`t he have any other family members besides his parents.˝

˝Well… you see it`s kinda complicated…HEHEH.˝ Kagome decided to include Inuyasha back into the conversation without answering the team, bringing the dog eared hanyo back into the land of living .

˝Inuyasha… Is something wrong?˝

˝No, not really. Forget it.˝ After a minute of silence Inuyasha asked Kagome a question. ˝Hey Kagome. Can`t you do something about these beads of subjugation, I don`t know how much longer I can take those sit commands of yours.˝

˝Oh, come on I don`t say sit that-˝BHAM ˝AUGGHH!˝

˝Ops. Sorry I didn`t mean that honest.˝

˝Like that makes me feel better.˝

Back at Higurashi shrine Ms. Higurashi was opening doors to the shed, both Garfield and Sota following her and Mr. Higurashi.

˝There we go.˝

˝Now were was I. Oh, yes the sword of Murokumo is the magical sword that prince Susanoo found in the tail of the beast he slew the Yamato no Orochi.˝

˝And we take it out once in a while to give it an airing.˝

˝There`s so much rust on the blade now, I can`t remove it from it`s sheath.˝

˝There, I`ve cleared a space for it.˝ Both boys were looking the sword over

˝What`s that?˝ Garfield was pointing to a golden circle

˝Something`s written on it.˝

˝Huh, it`s says Sword OF Murakumo.˝

˝But doesn`t this character mean fang.˝

˝Let me see.˝

˝Then it`s read So`unga, not Murakumo sword.˝

˝Man, then this thing`s just a fake GRAMPS.˝

˝HAHAHAHAHA!˝

˝No, that`s impossible. This is a sword of true value, discovered by our fore father`s fore father many years ago in the ancient well.˝

˝That`s sounds pretty sketchy, if you ask me gramps.˝

˝No, we have a written scroll witch even describes the rein it`s coming from. Now where is it.˝

˝Look isn`t that it father.˝ While the two adults were looking for a scroll, both Sota and Garfield tried touch the sword, but stopped when a fish like head came out of the little circle that tried to bite.

˝Ahh, was that a fish?˝

˝You see that? The sword bites.˝

˝Don`t be silly you two.˝ Just then an elderly voice came from the sword also a small ball of light coming from the circle and the whole Higurashi family and Garfield looked at it shock.

˝Hey. I didn`t bite you.˝

˝The sword just spoke to us.˝

˝I am the one speaking, not So`unga.˝

˝Gasp. A sword like this could only be found in our shrine.˝ As soon as Mr. Higurashi said that the sword started shaking.

˝Oh no. The 700 years old seal is about to be broken.˝

˝What!˝

To be continued…


	19. Sleepover and So`unga part 4

˝What!?˝

˝What? A 700 year old seal?˝

˝So`unga will free himself from me. Please is there a strong demon nearby who can help.˝

˝I don`t think so.˝

˝A demon?˝

˝Oh dear, what a predicament. So`unga is an evil demon sword your all in grave danger.˝ And with those words the sword glowed a bright pink and flew out of the shed into the city.

˝Stop So`unga. Where are you going? Stop!˝ Garfield quickly transformed into a falcon and followed leaving the Higurashi family to themselves.

˝The sword flew away.˝

˝Sacred family treasure.˝ The sword and Garfield flew through the streets of Tokyo, drawing a lot of attention.

The team was walking through a park, still walking behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

˝Hey. That hurt you know.˝

˝I said I`m sorry, now put the hat on.˝ Just as Kagome said those words Inuyasha stopped looking ahead of himself.

˝I sense a strong demonic aura… Stand back all of you!˝ All of a sudden a sword and Garfield came before, the shape shifter panting.

˝Couldn`t you tell that thing to slow down a little.˝

˝Garfield, what happened?˝

˝Finally. It`s calmed down.˝

˝What`s that?˝

˝Well well, if it isn`t Tessaiga. It`s been a long time.˝

˝Who are you?˝

˝You wouldn`t happen to be Inuyasha?˝

˝Huh. I don`t make a habit of talking to swords okay.˝

˝Hoho. Well I don`t blame you for not remembering. After all you were a newborn last time we meet.˝

˝Inuyasha a newborn!? You must be joking!˝

˝I am the ancient one Saya. Your father wielded So`unga the powerful sword of The Honorable Ruler and I am So`unga`s sheath.˝

˝My father.˝ Inuyasha whispered the words and So`unga tried to pull itself from Saya.

˝Oh no. It`s acting up again!˝

˝I have a bad felling about that sword.˝ A face of an elderly man came out of the circle.

˝Move quickly Inuyasha, hurry and take firm hold of So`unga or great catastrophy will befell these lands!˝

˝Keh. Why should I start taking orders from you?˝

˝Oh, it`s too late now… It`s freed itself.˝ And with that the sword flew into the air and it discarded itself into the ground. As soon as it did the buildings around the team collapsed, the sky became covered in brown clouds, they could hear people screaming. There was nothing left only an empty wasteland.

˝What is this?˝

˝What happened?˝

˝This can`t be happening.˝

˝This is really starting to get creepy.˝

˝I`m never watching horror movies again.˝

˝Can the eleven of you see this?˝ Saya appeared floating like a ghost. Now they could see that Saya was rather small, had long white hair, beard and mustache.

˝You are looking at the future of this land, witch So`unga will surely bring about.˝

˝This is the future?˝

˝How?˝

˝So`unga frightening power will darken the sky`s and cause the lands to decade, many people will die.˝

˝What can we do to prevent this from happening?˝

˝Yeah, come on tell us already.˝

˝You must take So`unga and leave this land, but be warned a human must never wield the sword.˝

˝And if a human did take hold of it?˝

˝The world will face certain doom. Anyone wielding So`unga will go on a killing spree and won`t stop until every other human is dead, but it takes decades or centuries. It is well known that humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature, when a human comes to posses the power of So`unga it enviably becomes more malevolent than any demon.˝

˝I`ll have to do it. I`ll put the sword back in it`s sheath.˝ The dog eared hanyo took confident steps towards So`unga, while the team looked fearfully after him knowing that the fate of the world is at stake.

˝Inuyasha. Please be carefeull.˝

Inuyasha stopped in front of the sword and lifted his right hand to take a hold of it. But as soon as he did so electricity coursed from So`unga causing Inuyasha to groan in strain. At the end he pulled So`unga from the ground making everything return back to normal.

˝Thank goodness.˝ Kagome picked up the sheath and hat and went to a hunched over Inuyasha the rest of the team following behind her. ˝Here`s your hat.˝

˝Stay away.˝ It was then that the team and Kagome saw strange purple like veins piercing the dog eared hanyo`s skin going into his body right to his shoulder, the skin turning purple. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha`s back.

˝Inuyasha!˝ The doge eared hanyo turned around pushing Kagome to the ground and walking towards her growling viciously. The team stood frozen in fear, this was not the kind of growling that Inuyasha let loose the first time when they met. His face was different, there was a jagged purple stripe on each cheek, the whites of his eyes were red, the irises blue and the pupils white. Inuyasha lifted his right hand in a way that showed he was gonna strike.

˝What`s this damn sword doing to me?˝

˝HAHAHAHA. I take it that you are his son.˝

˝You must be So`unga.˝

˝You thought you were strong enough to subdue me. Obey me the great So`unga, do so and I shall make you supreme ruler of these lands.˝

˝That ain`t gonna happen… Unfotunaly for you that`s not the kind of thing I care about.˝ With that Inuyasha pulled his right hand down and held it there.

˝I know places better for you, I can take you there.˝

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝I`m gonna get rid of this thing.˝

˝How in the world are you gonna do that genius?˝

˝Get rid of how are you gonna-˝

˝It`s my old man`s sword, I should be able to do something about it… Don`t you follow me… Goodbye Kagome.˝ With those last words Inuyasha took off.

˝Inuyasha.˝

˝Well at least that`s some relief, I can breathe a bit easier with that burden of my shoulders.˝ The team glared at Saya, but their gazes fell back on Kagome.

˝Stupid… Stupid Inuyasha! Your so stubborn! Aarrrggghhh! You always act so tough and insist on trying to do everything on your own. Why can`t you ask me for help once in a while!˝ She turned her gaze to Saya who tried to hide in Inuyasha`s hat.

˝Hey old man. You`re the swords sheath am I right?˝

˝Well, I am.˝

˝Then you should be able to suppress the power of the sword.˝

˝That depends.˝

˝Well can you or can`t you.˝

˝I wouldn`t know for certain until I actually tried.˝

˝Then it`s settled.˝

After that Kagome took the sheath, hat and went back home the team following behind her. Back at the shrine they were greeted by both adults and Sota. Kagome went into the kitchen and packed into her bag a first aid kit, ramen, books, food and so om. After that the whole Higurashi family and team went into the shed where a well stood. Kagome took the sheath from Sota`s hands bid everyone good bye and jumped into the well leaving the family and team standing there.

***Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse***

Takemaru is the first to break the silence between both men.

˝I have no regrets about fighting you to the death, let us journey together into the Netherworld.˝

˝Live long.˝

˝My Dearest.˝

˝Inuyasha.˝

˝What is that?˝

˝The infant`s name. The child shall be Inuyasha.˝

˝Inuyasha.˝ Izayoi looked at her son with soft eyes.

˝Now go.˝

˝Yes.˝ With those words Izayoi left the burning building, leaving her husband and Takemaru the mansion that was completely on fire. As soon as she left the Inu no Taisho used So`unga`s attack the Dragon Twister. Outside Izayoi stps and looks back seeing both men dueling the mansion collapsing on them. She can hear Inu no Taisho`s voice in the wind.

˝Izayoi… you must survive. Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha.˝ She can hear many emotions in her husbands voice like pride, kindness, determination, wisdom and most of all love for both her and their son. Izayoi saw it just moment after she was brought back from the dead when the Great Dog Demon got a glimpse of the infant. Now she looked at Inuyasha, the little pup had white hair and dog ears atop his head. His eyes were closed, his arms didn`t have claws and he certainly didn`t have fangs for now. Izayoi could only imagine that Inuyasha`s eyes were the same color as his fathers. Deep down in her heart Izayoi knew that her son was gonna be hated by many and yet she didn`t care, he was hers and hers alone. She was going to raise and love Inuyasha just the same.


	20. Swords and brothers

It was a week after the whole Inuyasha becoming possessed by So`unga, when finally both him and Kagome arrived at Mount Justice.

˝Recognized: Miko; B09, Inuyasha;B10˝

The two of them were in a conversation that went something like that.

˝You know I still can`t believe that Sesshomaru pushed you out of the way to take the hit meant for you. Or that you two actually worked together.˝

˝Feh. The Bastard probably only did it so he can kill me another time.˝

Kid Flash was brave enough to ask.

˝Umm. Who is this Sesshomaru guy you two keep talking about?˝

˝He`s an asshole.˝

˝Anything besides those words.˝

˝He is also Inuyasha`s older brother.˝

˝WHAT!˝

˝Dude! You can`t be serious.˝

˝And why in the world would he want to kill you?˝

˝Because he`s an asshole.˝

˝Besides that.˝

˝He blames me for our old mans death, hates me because I`m half human and also because I got Tessaiga and he has Tenseiga, both of witch were created from our fathers fangs.˝

˝So what? They are both made from fangs, it`s not like theirs any difference right.˝ Kagome and Inuyasha gave Wally looks that said that he was terribly wrong.

˝Sigh. I`m going to explain not just about Tessaiga and Tenseiga but also So` were known as three swords of supreme conquest, together they held the power of dominating the three worlds.˝

˝What worlds?˝

˝She`s talking about Heaven, Hell and Earth. Hevan is where the gods reside, Hell is the Netherworld the land of those who are dead and Earth is were we reside.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Each sword corresponds to one of the three worlds. The Tenseiga of Heaven can save a hundred lives. The So`unga of Hell can open a gateway to the Netherworld and summon a hundred dead souls. The Tessaiga the Guardian of Men can kill a hundred enemies.˝

˝Uhhh.˝

˝Basically Tenseiga is the sword of healing all the while Tessaiga is the sword of destruction˝

˝Yeah, but this still doesn`t explain why Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha.˝

˝Tenseiga can`t cut while Tessaiga can.˝

˝He wants Tessaiga.˝

˝Ohhh.˝

˝Besides that Tenseiga can only be used with someone who has a compassionate heart, witch the stupid Bastard doesn`t have.˝

˝So it`s basically useless and will you stop with the whole bastard and asshole thing already! Garfield`s still too young to hears such cuss words.˝

˝Hey!˝

˝My friend, you and Sesshomaru have never seriously harmed each other.˝

˝Actually, they have.˝

˝WHAT!˝

˝He stabbed me through my stomach, tried to bite me in half, almost killed me with his poison claws, always hit me on the head when I was a pup, pulled at my ears and ta-. I hacked his right arm off, bit his mokomoko-sama, clawed him, used the Wind scar on him.˝

The team stared at Inuyasha and didn`t seem to notice him pause at the end of his sentence, none of them could ever imagine hating their sibling so much as to try and kill them. After a long time of silence Artemis was the first to speak.

˝I have an older sister, we don`t get along exactly ever since she left. But I could never bring myself to harm her.˝

˝Oh shut up. I don`t need your pity.˝

˝But my friend what about your brother, surely you could use some therapy sesio-˝

˝I`m gonna take care of that on my own, I don`t care if that Asshole hates me or whatever. And besides this is my business not yours so leave it.˝ With that he left the room in search of food. The team going into the living room to watch some TV, Inuyasha come a few minutes eating potato chips from a large bag. Wally running of and then screaming at the top of his lungs so loudly that people in China heard him.

˝NOOOOOO!˝


	21. Tutoring

˝Uggghhhh.˝

Everyone looked at Kagome who was sitting in the kitchen with many different books around her.

˝I have no idea about anything.˝ The team looked sympathetically into her direction knowing fully well how it fell when you sometimes miss class. All tough they unlike Kagome don`t exactly miss a months worth of classes or need to catch up on it.

˝Keh. What`s so special in going to school or whatever you call it.˝

˝It`s very important to have an education, since your gonna need through out your life. The better the education, the better grades, at the end graduation out of a high school you can go to university and at the end you can have a job to earn money.˝ Inuyasha just looked at Robin as if he was nuts or something.

˝You know what let`s just ignore the dog-˝

˝What did you just call me!? ˝

˝… and help Kagome what do you say?˝

˝I agree, this will be a great time to bond and spend time together.˝

˝Thanks guys all though I`m pretty confident I know at least something, since the subject is on the Feudal Era.˝

˝No problem Kagome.˝

˝Yeah, yeah. I`m leaving.˝

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝You could help, you know since you`re from the past and all.˝

˝No way in hell am I going to help! Do you take me for some old man or something.˝

˝Dude! Respect your elders.˝

˝Sigh. He actually once called Kaede an old dried up witch and he still calls he ran old hag.˝

˝Hey! We`re all gonna die one day so no point in crying.˝

˝You did not just say that, right?˝

˝He did and it`s not the first time either.˝

˝WHAT?!˝ Then Kagome explained about the whole thing of Miroku`s Master Mushin ´dying´, because the old monk thought that he was gonna be killed by Kagura and the Infant. And also how everyone did different chores as in ´his final wish´ and also how they went to try and find some rare sake.

˝At the end everyone got drunk besides me and Miroku.˝

˝Now that I think about it, what did I do?˝ At this Inuyasha looked horrified and blushed red.

˝Umm well, you Shippo and Hachi sang, after those two transformed into you, Kirara just lay on the ground and Sango tried to kiss me.˝ Kagome for her part looked to be more redder than Inuyasha had been before.

˝Well I`m going back wench.˝

˝Recognized: Inuyasha; B11˝

After Inuyasha left, the team helped Kagome study for her History test. Even though she later didn`t have a clue about a thing. But was still thankful since her and Inuyasha`s new friends helped her.


	22. Dogs

The team was taking a walk through the streets of Tokyo. Everyone was wearing civvies even Inuyasha. The girls had put together some pants, a red T-shirt, converses and a hat. The dog eared hanyo hadn`t been to happy about the change of clothes and made sure everyone knew that by cursing to hell and back using words that the team didn`t even know existed.

The team was now walking down a more shady part of Tokyo when they heard a loud barking and howling like noise.

˝Is it usually that loud around here?˝

˝To be honest I`ve never been here so don`t ask me.˝

It was then that the team noticed Inuyasha had stopped and was looking into the noise was coming from.

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝I`m gonna take a look around.˝

˝Dude! Where going with you, right guys?˝

˝Of course we are.˝

With that the team followed the dog eared hanyo, until they came in front an old house that looked to be abandoned. In front of the house was a white akita with a black crescent moon like marking over it`s right eye, over the back, end of it`s tail the left ear and black bracelet like markings on her paws. The dog also had cyan blue eyes and was quite fat. The dog was barking very loudly and it was starting to get on everyone`s nerves, except Inuyasha who only listened to the dog. That was by it`s scent identified to be a female and also pregnant.

**˝Please help me, get me outta here! Please.˝**

The team was surprised when they heard Inuyasha growl, in a way that it sounded like he was trying to sound calming.

 **˝Hey, calm down we`re gonna help. But first you need to tell us what`s wrong, okay?˝** The female immediately stopped and looked curiously at him.

**˝You can understand me? My mother said that only dog demons could understand us. But now that I think about it you smell like a dog too.˝**

**˝That`s because I am a dog demon. What`s your name anyway?˝**

**˝Don`t have one, our owner only refers to us as mutts.˝**

**˝Us?˝**

**˝Yeah, me, my mate and other three dogs. They`re all in the backyard. Please help us, I beg of you. The owner wants to get rid of my pups as soon as they`re born.˝** This time Inuyasha growled more angrily, there was no way some human was gonna kill innocent pups. And besides that he could see the female dogs ribs, it was enough to make him think that all dogs were being starved. He walked to the door and knocked, a few seconds later a man came out whom Inuyasha promtly punched, knocking him out. Inuyasha immediately set to digging a hole and after he put the guy in there the dog eared hanyo put all the excess dirt over the man. Inuyasha turned to the black and white dog.

˝You said the others are on the other side of the house.˝

The team was surprised when the akita nodded it`s head. Inuyasha wasted no time and went inside leaving the team all the while screaming over his shoulder.

˝Get her out of those chains!˝

The others looked at each other and Connor went to the female dog and tore her collar off, as soon as he did the white and black dog jumped back barring her fangs. The team and dog stayed like that for a few more minutes until Inuyasha and four more dogs following behind him. The first dog was a golden and white furred male with amber eyes. The second dog looked to be a husky mix with white, grey and black fur with golden eyes female. The third dog was a small mixed dog with white, black and brown fur and blue eyed male. The last but not least was also a small breed with black and brown almost white fur and brown eyed female. All five dogs greeted each other, the team watched them in silence until Robin broke it.

˝Guys, this man is a known criminal that uses dogs to do his dirty work in killing his victims.˝

˝It`s no wonder that the dogs are just skin and bones. The guy has been starving them to ensure they attacked the victim.˝

˝What should we do about them, it`s not like we can send them to a pound.˝ Zatanna did have a point, the dogs would be put to sleep and the poor animals didn`t deserve that fate. Just then the five animals in question came to the group of young heroes and the blue eyed akita broke the silence.

 **˝Excuse me.˝** Inuyasha looked at the dogs and nodded. **˝We would like to go with you.˝**


	23. Names

**˝We would like to go with you.˝**

Inuyasha and the team, who were still confused stared at the five dogs in confusion.

**˝You sure about that you can become a member of a dogs demon pack anyway?˝**

**˝My mother did. She said that one of my ancestors was raised by a dog demon ever since he was a pup.˝**

**˝What was his name?˝**

**˝Shiroganetsuki.˝** Inuyasha`s eyes widened and immediately an image of a completely black akita with a white crescent moon over it`s right eye and cyan blue eyes appeared. The dog eared hanyo shook his head and looked at the five dogs then at the team with an almost pleading look. Robin broke the silence that had fallen upon the street.

˝If you`re thinking of taking them back to the cave I`m all in. They could get a room for themselves.˝

˝Hello Megan. Anytime you and Kagome win`t be here me, Zatanna, Garfield and Connor could take care of them.˝ The others nodding in an afirmative.

Inuyasha turned back to the dogs and walked to the black and white female, he kneeled in front of her putting his right hand on her head. ˝Tsuki.˝ He repeated the process with the other dogs, first the gold and white male, second black, grey and white female, third black, brown and white male and lastly the female with black and brown fur.

˝Kin˝ ˝Zasshu.˝ ˝Arashi.˝ ˝Washi.˝

˝Not to be rude, but what in the world did you just say?˝

˝I`m pretty sure he named them KF.˝

˝Those words are supposed to be names? For once I actually agree with Baywatch. What do they even mean?˝

˝ They do. Inuyasha named them in Japanese and not English.˝

˝Ohh.˝

˝Let`s get back to the cave, we have a lot of things to do.˝

***An hour later***

The girls and Inuyasha were turning one of the bedrooms into a cozy den by carrying in a lot of fluffy pillows, furry blankets and plush toys. The girls were making nests for Kin, Zasshu, Arashi and Washi, while the dog eared hanyo made one for Tsuki. After everyone was finished each dog got a bowl of fresh water and dog food.

The team gathered in the living room and watched movies, mostly (no pun intended) about dogs. They ate popcorn, Inuyasha finding Wally`s stash again. Some time near midnight Inuyasha left the room, while Kin, Zasshu, Arashi and Washi came and lay near Kagome`s legs. Every team member soon feel asleep. M`gann leaning against Connor, Artemis and Wally on top of each other, Robin and Zatanna leaning against each other, both Kaldur and Raquel in their own armchairs and lastly Kagome ending on the floor hugging Kin with the other dogs laying near or on top of her. None of them being aware of the surprise that waited fort hem in the morning.

***The next day***

The next day Kagome woke up to see a pair of molten gold eyes looking at her. She almost screamed in fright, but the dog eared hanyo was quick to put a hand over her mouth and put a finger in a ´be quiet´ fashion. Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha out of the living room into the hallway towards the bedrooms.

˝Wonder were he`s taking me.˝

The time travelling miko soon found herself standing in the den, as everyone had dubbed the room that now belonged to the five dogs. Inuyasha walked to a nest where she could see Kin sitting close to, looking rather proud, right next to Tsuki`s nest. Inuyasha crouched down into his dog sitting position looking back at Kagome and beckoning her to come closer. Kagome was hesitant at first, but at the end curiosity killed the cat, taking a seat next to Inuyasha and turning her gaze to Tsuki, the scene melting her heart immediately. For next to Tsuki`s belly lay four small balls of fluff.

˝She birthed them last night.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah. I left to help her.˝ Kagome took the information sink in.

˝Have you ever done it before.˝

˝Back then when Shiroganetsuki mated with a female that had his pups.˝ The time travelling miko looked curiously at him. ˝He was like Tsuki, Kin, Zasshu, Arashi and Washi are now, a member of my pack.˝

˝Who`s gonna take care of them when you and I are will be in the Feudal Era?˝

As soon as Kagome asked Inuyasha left the room and came back a few moments later holding both Zatanna and Robin. Both of whom Inuyasha put back on their feet. The two preteens looked confused for a second, but it quickly vanished into wonder and curiosity the moment they saw small balls of fluff by the black and white female dog`s side.

˝I want you two to take care of the dogs, all right?˝ Zatanna and Robin nodded. ˝Give Tsuki a bit more food than the others. Don`t touch, name or tell anyone about the pups. And Kagome.˝ The girl in question turned away from the pups and looked at Inuyasha. ˝We`re leaving.˝ And with that the dog eared hanyo walked toward the zeta tubes, Kagome following after giving the two preteens a warm smile.

˝Recognized: Inuyasha; B11, Miko; B10.˝


	24. Back in time part 1

A month later both Kgome and Inuyasha were back from the Feudal Era. The team was gathered in the den around Tsuki and her pups. The girls awwing and cooing at the sight of them. Inuyasha observed each pup closely, occasionally taking one in his arms to check the little ball of fluff over and put the little thing back into the nest to Tsuki.

The oldest and only male in the litter had white fur and amber eyes. Second pup and oldest female was black with white belly, muzzle and paws, she also had blue eyes. The third pup`s fur being a golden color with blue eyes. The runt of the litter was a mix of both parents fur with one blue and one amber eye.

˝Can I name them?˝ Garfield and the girls all looked with pleading eyes at Inuyasha.

˝No.˝

˝Why not.˝

˝`Cause they`re my dogs and you ain`t gonna be the one to name them.˝ Everyone looked downcast at that, while Kagome seemed unfazed at this.

˝Please Inuyasha.˝

˝Ugh, fine wench you can name them.˝

˝No fair. Why can Kagome name them and not us?˝ Garfield was quick to protest starting a fight amongst the girls and Inuyasha all the while Kagome looked at each pup.

The time travelling miko picked the golden pup first. ˝Kenmei.˝ She looked at the white and black pup. ˝Najimi.˝ Kagome now picked the only male in the litter. ˝Eiki.˝ And lastly she put the youngest pup in her lap. ˝Seiko.˝

˝What do they mean?˝ Raquel asked.

˝Huh?˝

˝the means names? What do they translate to?˝

˝Ohhh! Eiki- courage, Najimi- friendship, Kenme-i wisdom and Seiko- love.˝

˝I have to say nice names girl.˝

˝Raquel`s those are nice names.˝

˝Thanks guys.˝

˝Oi! What did you just do wench?˝ The miko in question looked at Inuyasha with an amused look on her face. ˝I named them, just like you told me to.˝ Before the dog eared hanyo could retort to Kagome`s answer, Batman called via the intercom.

˝Team report.˝ Everyone changed into their uniforms and walked into the mission room where they were greeted by their mentors and Dr. Fate. Aqualad was the first to ask, being the leader and all.

˝What is the mission?˝

˝There`s been another energy reading in Japan somewhere in the western part. The team and all of the Leaguers in this room will go to investigate.˝ The teenagers nodded in understanding and went to the Bio-ship leaving the mentors to their own devices.

˝He isn`t that scary.˝ Green Arrow remarked.

˝Who?˝ Flash asked.

˝Inuyasha was it? Yeah him, the kid doesn`t look scary to me.˝

˝Believe me he can be scary in fact he`s ten times worse than Bats himself.˝ At that Batman glared at the speedster. ˝Sorry. But really he can bite for real.˝

˝What did you do?˝ Green Arrow and other mentors were surprised by that revelation excluding Superman who was present when the incident ocured.

˝I told you he was dangerous!˝

˝I only used the needle that`s all I did! I swear!˝

˝He probably felt threatened, it was by all means the first time he ever saw a needle.˝ Batman explained.

˝Can we drop the subject please and I`m pretty sure tha-˝ Flash was interrupted when Wally ran into the room. ˝Are you coming or what!?˝ after that the younger speeder ran of disappearing down a hall leading to the hangar. The Leaguers soon following behind and walking into the Bio-ship, M`gann providing them with seats. The journey lasted for a few hours before they all arrived to their destination, that was literally in the middle of nowhere. Batman took charge.

˝We`re all going to split into smaller groups. Aquaman, Aqualad, Icon and Rocket you go south. Flash, Kid Flash, Green Arrow and Artemis will go east. Martian Manhunter,Miss Martian, Beast Boy Supearman and Superboy are to go north. Robin, Dr. Fate, Zanna, Inuyasha, Miko and myself included will go west. We are to meet in an hour, if you find something radio the other groups. Understood.˝ Everyone nodded and followed the detectives instructions.

South

Aquaman and Icon were walking forward while their protégés following behind them. Both adults and teenagers were looking around checking every bush and rustling sound finding nothing.

East

Flash and Kid Flash were running around checking everything a bit ahead and at a faster pace, while the two archers looked more carefully through the bushes and behind the trees.

North

Both Martians looking and checking the area using their telepathic abilities, while Superman flew over the treetops and Superboy looked around the bushes.

West

Both Batman and Dr. Fate were walking, with the four teens behind them, in hushed tones. The two girls and raven haired boy looking frustrated while Inuyasha`s ears were swirling around listening for any strange sounds.

˝What do you think they are talking about?˝

˝Who knows, this is Batman we`re talking about.˝

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝What is it wench?˝

˝Can you tell us what they are talking about?˝ Inuyasha was about to replay when he stopped and turned into another direction, his ears perked up. The two adults and the three teenagers turned into the direction the dog eared hanyo was looking. They didn`t need to wait for long when four massive cats that were high as a full grown human. All off them had stripes, their fur being different colors and their eyes being red in different shades. Batman and Dr. Fate both took one cat at a time, while Zatanna and Robin took the third one and both Japanese teenagers rook on the fourth cat. After the four felines were defeated their bodies disappeared into black smoke and a fifth cat appeared. The two Leaguers and four teenagers gave chase and followed the feline to a clearing where the other groups came also following a cat.

The four parties looked among themselves in confusion. It was then that they hear laughter and they turned where it was coming from. There stood a teenager, with black hair shaped like devil horns wearing an expensive suit. On his shoulder was ginger tabby tom with red eyes a black collar that had a red pendant on it. The two were standing in a circle with strange ancient runes and Japanese caracters written in it. The circle glowing a soft red color and turning brighter and darker in shade very slowly.

˝So the brats and the Leaguers are he-˝ It was then that Klarion noticed both time travelers. ˝Who are you?˝

˝The hell would you care stupid asshole of a brat? Damn you to hell…˝ The heroes gasped and M`gann covered Beast Boy`s ears to prevent him of hearing Inuyasha`s choice of words.

˝Seems like someone needs to learn to watch their mouth. Teekl take care of the freak with the stupid ears.˝ The cat did as it was told and transformed into a man sized feline that pounced onto the dog eared hanyo who didn`t have any trouble by dealing with the familiar at all. The others were quickly engaged in a battle with multiple clone cats from before and other different beasts, while Dr. Fate and Klarion went against each other. Unknown to everyone Klarion had started a spell that was slowly getting out of hand. By the time Dr. Fate noticed what was going on it was practically to late. Teekel had shrunk back the moment Inuyasha grazed the cat with his claws using Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and run into Klarion`s hand who created a portal.

˝See you later armadillos!˝ The witch boy stepped into the portal cackling evily.

It was then that everyone noticed the circle gloving a bright shade of red with lightning striking every once in a second or two. Dr. Fate tried to regain control of the portal,but it was to late. The circle exploded and a hole appeared in the ground sucking everything in, the Leaguers and the team tried to hold onto anything in hands reach but sadly they were all pulled into the hole that closed up when everyone was sucked in. They were surrounded by darkness with only a few specks of colored lights, then all of a sudden the team and the Leaguers landed on a soft grass.

They looked around confused, strange there weren`t on a hill before. They heard people and different animals, they all turned down only to see a bigger village in the center of witch stood a mansion. The settlement was surrounded by a wall made of wood, the front gates opened.

˝Look!˝ Again they looked into another direction that Artemis had pointed and they saw children of different ages running around wearing simple clothes, being bare foot or wearing some kind of shoes that reminded them of flip flops. Some boys were wrestling, some girls were collecting flowers and making crown out of them, other children were playing with a ball and other things.

A ball rolled away from a group of kids a girl that looked to be five chasing after. The ball stopped in front of a tree the little girl had black hair and brown eyes, she picked up the toy and looked at the base of the tree smiling warmly.

˝Wanna play?˝ She held out the ball and looked with hope in her eyes. The team and Leaguers followed the girls line of sight and froze. There at the base of the cherry tree sat none other than Inuyasha,only he looked to be younger about five years or so. The pup looked at the girl but quickly averted his gaze from her and only shook his head. The girl looked disappointed, but none the less she returned to her friends. Connor was brave enough to ask.

˝Inuyasha? Is this really you?˝ Everyone looked at the older dog eared hanyo for an answer.


	25. Back in time part 2

˝Inuyasha? Is that really you?˝ Everyone looked at the older dog eared hanyo for an answer.

˝Yeah.˝ Was all he said. They took a better look at puppy Inuyasha whom all the girls agreed that he was cute. The pup got up and walked into the opposite direction of the children, it was then that the team and Leaguers noticed something. On his behind was a tail. ˝What the heck?˝ The appendage was silvery white like a Golden Retriever`s but fluffier like a Husky`s.

They followed the pup into the forest until they came upon a lake with the clearest water anyone ha sever seen in their life`s, with cherry trees blooming all around them. The pup Inuyasha walked over to the biggest and oldest tree, onto witch he climbed up onto.

The world changed around them. And they all stood in a room with japanese designs, chests, two futons in different corners, a table and other little things. There was only one person in the room, a woman. She had black long hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink kimono that looked quite expensive. The woman was reading a scroll when she looked up at the sound of bare feet walking on the wooden floor and little Inuyasha walked in. The team and Leagues eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock.

The little pup was cowered in bruises, blood and his left ear was hanging at a weird angle. The woman stood and practically flew to him, she picked the pup in her embrace.

˝What happened?˝ Her voice full of worry and concern that only a mother posseses.

˝I tripped.˝ Was the almost whispered. The woman walked to a pillow that served as a chair and put the pup down. Going to one of the chests and taking out different bowls with herbs and other things, returning back and taking care of the wounds.

˝Mother?˝ The others almost fell together. This was Inuyasha`s mother, but now that they looked more carfeully, they saw some similarities.

˝Yes Inuyasha.˝

˝Why am I different?˝ The mother looked at her son with sadness flashing in her soft eyes for a second. ˝Everyone hates me and…˝ Little Inuyasha`s eyes started filling up with tears, his mother pulling him into a hug.

˝Shh. Don`t listen to what others say. I love you just the way you are.˝

˝Really?˝ The woman nodded, picked the pup and lay him onto a one of the futons. She put a blanket over little Inuyasha sat next to him and started singing.

˝Cast away your worries,

my dear For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you`ve nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away

As you lay your head and you rest

May your dreams take over, my love

Listen close, my son of the west

For your destiny lies above

Though the world is cruel

There`s a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seems lost and you can`t find your way

Think of me as you look to the sky

Child mine, your future is bright

For your father`s blood`s in your veins

In dark times, I pray you will fight For the world will soon know your name˝

By now the team and Leagues noticed that little Inuyasha was fast asleep. Kagome turned to the dog eared hanyo standing right next to her, he was deep in thought. The time travelling miko put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him when Inuyasha noticed her. Then the world around them changed again and they were again in the same clearing where they saw the children playing.

Exept this time there were only seven boys of nine to eleven years of age. Four boys were restraining something or rather someone while the other three kept on throwing various sticks and stones. The team and Leagues walked closer, the boys stood there in shock, the girls at the verge of crying and the mentors sucked in a breath. The younger version of Inuyasha was being pinned down while there was an object hitting him every few seconds. The pup`s ears were pinned against his skull, his growling could be heard, all thought it looked like this wasn`t the growl that sent chills down the teenage heroes spines. And besides that he looked pitiful. The heroes turned towards their older version of Inuyasha and saw him looking away from the scene in front of them.

Suddenly they heard a growl that was more vicious than Inuyasha`s, they all tuned back. The bullies lost all color to their faces, they let go of the pup, stone and ran as if hell itself was at their tails. Looming over Inuyasha was a fifteen year old teenager, with the same color of hair and eyes. The only difference being the strange fluff, double magenta stripes on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. The teenager picked little Inuyasha and carried him into the opposite direction.

˝No way…˝ Kagome said.

˝What do you mean by that?˝

˝Back then he was way nicer, until I turned twelve or thirteen that is.˝

˝Who is this guy anyway?˝

˝This is Sesshomaru.˝ The team went slack jawed.

˝You`re joking.˝ The two time travelers shook their heads. Batman was the one who broke the silence.

˝Who is this Sesshomaru?˝

˝He`s my older brother.˝

˝YOU HAVE A BROTHER?˝

˝Why would you say that Sesshomaru ´used to be nice´ anyway?˝

˝He hates me because I`m half human.˝

˝Ohh.˝ Was the response Inuyasah got, before the world changed fort he third time.


	26. Back in time part 3

˝Ohh.˝ Was the response Inuyasha got, before the world changed for the third time.

This time the sky was dark, the moon illuminated the land around them and when the team and Leagues looked up at the night sky their minds closed up. The sight of stars was breathtaking, you could see even the smallest of the stars that they never even knew was there.

˝Amazing.˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝It`s beautiful.˝ The others nodded in agreement while Inuyasha looked at the heroes weirdly.

˝It`s just a night sky, I don`t see what the big deal is.˝

˝In our time you can`t see stars so clearly, so…˝

˝… detailed…˝

˝… mysterious…˝

˝… romantic…˝

˝This just shows how much we`re losing by polluting in our time.˝ The dog eared hanyo gave a shrug and looked back at the night sky. Inuyasha saw Robin take out a strange box, witch the young teen pointed upwards, the small box did a strange clicking noise a few times. His attention was drawn towards footsteps and he turned around with the others following his example.

There walking was Sesshomaru whom looked to be fifteen with little Inuyasha following the older dog demon. The teenager walked to a tree where he sat under it the pup sitting on his left side. The pup`s tail curled around as did the the mokomoko- sama witch at the end covered the young pup that was now using his older sibling as a pillow.

˝Sessh?˝

˝Hn.˝

˝Will we always care for each other?˝

˝What brought up that question?˝

˝Some kids said that dog demons mostly hate each other and tha-˝

˝Whoever said that is a fool. Us dog demons are known to protect the things we care for. No matter the consequences.˝ The pup nodded his head on witch a clawed hand rested.

˝Sessh?˝

˝Hn.˝

˝We`ll always be brothers. Right?˝

˝Sigh. That is something I don`t know for sure. Things change, us demons mostly don`t think too much about our time like humans do.˝

˝Why?˝

˝To a demon a hundred years is nothing, but to a human it is a lifetime. Human lives are very short, common demons live for centuries, while great demon such as myself can live for thousands of years.˝ Again the pup nodded. ˝Will I live for a long time?˝ The older demon looked at his younger sibling, not knowing how to answer. ˝I don`t know.˝ After that everything was silent for a while, until little Inuyasha asked something that unknown to the heroes, has been bothering him for a while.

˝Sessh. What`s a half breed?˝ T he older dog looked at the pup a surprised look on his face.

˝You don`t know.˝ It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. The pup shook his head anyway. ˝It`s an insult. Inuyasha you aren`t a demon not a full one like me. Yo- Our father was a demon and your mother is a human. What made you ask such a ridiculous question?˝

˝Some men called me that. I asked mother but she cried when I told her.˝ The teenager nodded his head and presumed in scratching Inuyasha`s ears. The trick making the younger half- demon growl in enjoyment his eyes only half closed slowly lulling the pup to sleep.

˝Sleep well little brother.˝ The older sibling whispered before the world changed again.

This time the land was covered in a white blanket of freshly fallen snow. The future heroes and dog eared hanyo stood near the lake they saw at the start. Only this time there were no pink blossoms, the water was frozen and they could hear sobbing noises witch they followed. The adult Inuyasha leading the way, a look of fear in his eyes as if he knew what they will see. They came upon the old cherry tree under witch little Inuyasha was curled at. Next to him was what seemed like a freshly dug grave, if the stone with characters was to go by. The little pup was crying his eyes out when he was interrupted by a male voice.

˝Master Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Shoudn`t you be with Lady Izayoi?˝ The words seemed to strike a nerve for the pup wailed more loudly. It was then that the team and Leagures took a closer look at the thing, it was actually a flea. The hell?! Footsteps could be heard and not a second later Sesshomaru appeared picking up the pup up into his arms growling softly witch calmed little Inuyasha a bit.

˝Sh… she… was sick… the healer said tha… that she was getting better. He lied! Mother is dead!˝ The pup chocked on a sob and wailed again, his sibling pulling him into a secure embrace. Some time went by when the pup wiggled himself from his siblings embrace. The pup stood in front of the grave of his mother, looked up opened his mouth and howled his sad song to the sky above. The howl was so full of emotions that made the girls cry and the boys look with somehow sad expressions. Garfield felt more guilty for saying that Inuyasha didn`t know what it felt to lose someone dear to them. After that the three figures left the falling snow covering their tracks.

This time they were in front of a small shrine, many men had different tools and weapons in their hands. There was no sight of either women nor children. The men kept screaming only one word ´Inuyasha´, all of them staring into the distance of the forest. Suddenly many birds flew out into the open air followed by a certain dog eared hanyo who jumped surrounded by a net witch he cut like paper with his claws glowing a soft yellow color. Both Kryptonians heard Inuyasha chuckle whom had a devilish grin on his face. Inuyasha jumped through the roof of the shrine while men aimed spears with ropes tied at him none grazing him. The men entered the shrine that blew up the second Inuyasha jumped through the hole in it`s roof holding a string on witch there was a soft pink colored pearl.

˝So there. Finally! A way for me to become an all demon at last. Feh. I won`t let anyone call me a half demon again.˝ The dog eared hanyo landed on the ground and jumped again towards a clearing when a woman`s voice rang out.

˝Die Inuyasha!˝ The team and Leaguers only saw the person in question turn his head around when they heard two voices in their heads.

˝ _I believed in you. I trusted you._ ˝ Brown eyes glared at the dog eared hanyo.

˝ _I never doubted you, not far a minute and you deceived me_.˝ Golden eyes glared at a Kagome look alike. Next thing the heroes know is a shout of Inuyasha`s name and him being in front of a magnificent tree. An arrow with amazing precision that put even Green Arrow to shame, pierced the dog eared hanyo`s left side barely missing his heart. The pink pearl landing on the ground.

˝Kikyo…How could? I thought…˝ His right hand still reaching out. The woman in question stumbled to the pink pearl leaving a trail of blood behind whom was approached by a girl with black hair and brown eye, bandages covering her right side of the face.

˝Sister Kikyo. Who did this to you Kikyo?˝ By now the village men had gathered around the wounded miko. The heroes heard Inuyasha and turned his way. ˝Am I gonna die like this? I guess that`s okay. Kikyo even if though it ended like this, I still love-˝ His words were cut off when his eyes closed in a peaceful expression.

˝ _The Sacred Jewel was all because of this_. Ugh. Listen to me Kaede, take the Sacred Jewel and burn ti with my body. That way it will never fall into the hands of evil again.˝ With those words the miko died, the girl with bandages screaming for her. ˝Kikyo. Kikyo!˝

Later the villagers burned Kikyo`s remains together with the Sacred Jewel. ˝I will take the Sacred Jewel with me to the Otherworld.¨

This time time the team and Leaguers stood in front of Inuyasha who was still sealed to the Tree of Ages, the ancient tree`s roots growing around his body. They saw the little girl from before only this time she had grey hair, a black eye patch, miko clothes and a bow with arrows.

˝ _It has been fifty years since Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree. He looks exactly the same as he did then. Fifty years ago my sister knew that she was going to die. So why did she choose to use the arrow of sealing rather than a sacred arrow to destroy him? Why did she seal Inuyasha to the sacred tree? A Tree of Ages that said to be able to transcend time. And if Inuyasha was filled with hatred toward my sister who took back the Sacred Jewel and sealed him to the sacred tree. Then why does he wear such a peaceful expression?_ ˝ The old miko turned away from the tree and the dog eared hanyo sealed to ti and looked up to the sky. It seem I understand very little after all. ˝ _I wonder sometimes if I ever will?˝_

Without further prompting the scenery changed again.


	27. Back in time part 4

Without further prompting the scenery changed again. This time they were all in what looked like a forest that was surrounded by white mist. But floating around were also small lights that seemed to form some kind of a path. The team and Leagues followed the path of lights that they soon realized were actually fireflys. They soon came upon a meadow that was illuminated by many fireflies, there was a waterfall with a pond in witch there were many differently colored stones that glowed in the darkness of the night. The future heroes looked up to the night sky they saw the stars and a full moon. Suddenly they heard a voice witch they followed, they saw a figure sitting by the pond soon recognizing her as Inuyasha`s mother. Except she looked to be a bit younger and she also wore different clothes.

They heard footsteps and soon a middle aged looking man came into view. Man had long silvery white hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes with vertical pupils and a purple blue jagged like marking on each cheek. He wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots and a sash. A breastplate with a spiked rim, armored gauntlets and a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder and a parted pelt flowing down his back. He had two swords at his waist and one across his back. The future heroes eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the sight of him, since somehow he looked familiar to them. The two time travelers only stared one with curiosity the other with a look only a child gets when they look at their parents. Inuyasha wanted to know if his father ever cared for either him or his mother, if the man he never got to meet really was that great as everyone made him sound to be and finally how did his parents react when they discovered that Izayoi was pregnant with him.

The Great Dog Demon and Izayoi kissed each other in a passionate kiss and then looked into each others eyes. Finally the raven haired woman spoke.

¨…. I`m pregnant.˝ The first word was only a whisper so quiet that neither Kryptonians could hear it, only Inuyasha did. The man put a clawed hand on the woman`s stomach in wonder and gazed with his molten gold eyes into brown chocolate ones with happiness in them. The two lovers sat together by the pond, silence fell upon them. Until it was broken by the woman.

˝What should we name him.˝

˝Him? What makes you think that the pup`s gonna be a boy?˝

˝I just know. He will have your eyes and hair.˝

˝Then he will have your other looks, if he`s gonna have my hair and eyes.

˝If you say so Dearest.˝

˝Forest.˝

˝Hm?˝

˝The pup`s name.˝

˝Forest? Why?˝

˝We did meet in a forest, to be specific in this forest actually.˝

˝I was thinking along the lines like spirit.˝

˝Chuckle. Why spirit.˝

˝In a way it feels like a spirit guided us both to each other into this forest.˝

˝Hmm. Maybe it does.˝ Silence fell upon the meadow, the woman had a worried expression on her face and the man broke the silence.

˝Is something wrong Izayoi?˝

˝Just worried.˝

˝What are you worried about?˝

˝How life will treat him, how our pup will live and so on.˝

˝You don`t need to worry, he will be strong and most importantly he will have your human heart.˝

˝You know what, you`re right. He will survive.˝

˝I`ll teach him how to survive, fight and love.˝ With that the two kissed and the world changed, but this time the team and Leagues found themselves back where they fought Klarion, Kid Flash ran to the dog eared hanyo and pulled his lower clothing off.

˝HEY!˝

˝So you do have a tail.˝ And true to Wally`s words a long, fluffy white tail poked out.

˝Aww. So cute.˝

˝Grrrr, I ain`t cute, you hear me! You stupid brats!˝ With that Inuyasha pulled his lower clothes up and hid his tail back in. After that they all went to the Bio- ship and returned Mt. Justice where the teenagers all went either home or to their rooms. The Leagues all left and only Batman and Dr. Fate were left standing in the mission room.

˝That man…˝

˝What about him.˝

˝I`ve seen him before on a painting of some sorts.˝

˝Do you know what kind of demon he is.˝

˝A dog demon no doubt. They are recognizable by their white hair, golden eyes and face markings that are different for each dog demon.˝

˝Why doesn`t Inuyasha have face markings.˝

˝Probably because he`s only a half demon, not a full blooded one.˝

˝What was that about Inuyasha having a human heart.˝

˝That is something you`ll have to ask both Kagome and Inuyasha.˝ With that Dr. Fate left Batman standing on his own. The Dark Knight left soon after for the Batcave.


	28. Fever

The team was lying in the infirmary in beds. They had all caught a nasty cold and were using so many tissues they stopped counting a long time ago. The only person not affected was Inuyasha who was grumbling how humans are weaker than demons. Earlier in the week the team encountered Mister Freeze and were frozen for hours. After their mentors unfroze them they all got the cold and were strictly told to stay inside no matter what. Inuyasha being the only one okay since the Robe of the Fire Fat protected him from the cold of the ice.

˝I can`t feel my nose.˝

˝Seriously, you`re worried about your nose? You`re finally losing it KF.˝

˝Dude! I thought we wer- aa… aaa… ACHOOO!˝

˝Shut up Baywatch.˝

Suddenly the dog eared hanyo got up from his position by the wall and left the room. Inuyasha passed the mentors standing in the briefing room about who knows what. In all reality he didn`t care at the moment he was on a self given mission to get the teenage heroes and Kagome better with the only way his mother taught him. The Leagues just glanced at each other in question.

***A few hours later***

The team was resting and talking, when they heard the computer announcing Inuyasha`s arrival and were surprised when the dog eared hanyo didn`t come into the infirmary.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Tornado were watching Inuyasha prepare something he called medicine.

˝What is that supposed to be?˝

˝There is nothing like liver when it comes to nourishment. Boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver and some medicinal roots and herbs.˝

˝Are you gonna eat all that?˝

˝No, not me.˝

˝If not you, then who?˝

˝Let`s cook.˝ Inuyasha flexed his hand while his claws seemed to shine in the light.

The teenagers and three were calmly conversing when Inuyasha and the Leagues entered. The dog eared hanyo had a plate with ten steaming mugs on ti, he gave each sick teenager a mug that they all soon realized was filled with brown liquid that had a bad smell to it.

˝My friend, could you explain as to what this is supposed to be.˝

˝It`s medicine, now drink up.˝

˝You sure Dude. It smells weird.˝

˝Just drink it already.˝

˝Are you sure.˝

¨Don`t worry. This medicine works wonders.˝

˝You`ve drank this before?˝ Flash asked.

˝Yes. Inuyasha made it once when I got a cold and it worked wonders.˝ With that Kagome took a sip from the mug. The other teenagers shrugged their shoulders and did the same, after they drank the contents the team felt as they did before they got turned into popsicles. They were confused when they looked at the Leagues who wore different expressions on their faces. Batman and Red Tornado were the same while Green Arrow`s face looked to be as green as his costume, Flash looked as if he was gonna throw up and Black Canary just stared with disgust written all over her face.

˝What was in here anyway?˝ Inuyasha looked at the adults, Batman and Red Tornado left the room, Flash made a dash to the nearest thrash can and emptied his stomach into it, Black Canary shook her head furiously and Green Arrow made slashing motions over his neck.

˝We don`t want to know do we?˝ The adults shook their heads at the same time and left the room.

˝Where did you get the idea to make this anyway?˝

˝My mother taught me.˝ The team didn`t ask any more questions after that. They all went into the living room where they played a few board games and at the end had a sleepover.


	29. Christmas special

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede were all in the old miko`s hut and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, in all reality they hadn`t seen the dog eared hanyo for days. Witch worried them a little since there was a snowstorm coming. The three humans and two demons were sitting by the fire sipping tea when Kagome came bursting in. She had her usual yellow backpack that was filled to the brim. The time travelling miko put the bag on the floor and started pulling out many packages in different colors. Kagome gave Kaede a red package, Sango a pink one, Miroku a dark blue, Shippo a light blue and finally Kirara a cream colored one. All packages were different shapes and sizes.

˝Kagome, why did you give us these?˝

˝This are Christmas presents.˝

˝What`s Christmas.˝

˝It`s the time of year when parents, grandparents, children, uncles, aunts and cousins gather and spend time together. They also give each other gifts, that mostly contain a present for each person. The gift`s are put under a Christmas tree and are given on Christmas Eve. The point of Christmas is that you spend it with the ones you love, you cherish it with memories of times long ago and make new ones.˝

˝If it really is just for family members then why give us these?˝

˝Because you guys are also my family.˝ All heads turned towards Kagome whom only smiled warmly at them.

˝You can open them now.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Of course.˝

The hut was filled with the sound of paper being ripped to shreds and soon each occupant had a little something in front of them. Kaede had a pair of white and red socks and a blanket in the same color, with a little bow and arrow drawn on it. Sango had a pink and black kimono and blanket, with a Hiraikotsu on it. Miroku held a black and dark purple clothing of a monk and blanket with a monk`s staff drawn on it. Shippo got a blue vest and blanket with a spinning top on it. Kirara had a mini red scarf and blanket with a ball of fire on it. They all looked at the gifts that Kagome brought them and then they crushed the time travelling miko into bear hug thanking her fort he things she gave them.

***Next day***

The Leaguers, team, the West family, Artemis`s mom, Kagome`s mom, grandfather and brother were all in the Watch Tower. The League had decided that the heroes and some of the proteges`s family members will be spending Christmas Eve there. Kagome was still thinking of the previous day, she and Inuyasha had gone to Totosai`s. The time travelling miko had given the swords smith, flea and cow yokai each a gift that consisted of a scarf and blanket for each. The three yokai had been verry thankful for her gifts. After the two time travelers left they came across Sesshomaru and his companions. Kagome gave the three yokai and human a gift that contained an item specifically for the person and a blanket. They also stumbled upon Koga and his two pack members whom the time travelling miko gave gifts. Both Kagome and Inuyasha returned back into the future all tough the dog eared hanyo disappeared soon after they returned and after that Kagome hasn`t seen him at all.

She, M`gann, Zatanna, Ms. West, Wally`s aunt and most women were in the kitchen helping Agent A whom came with the World`s Greatest Detective. The others decorated and set the table fort he dinner. Kagome was still worried as to where Inuyasha had disappeared to, she wanted to show the dog eared hanyo the true meaning of family. Somehow it wouldn`t have felt right to spend this Christmas without him.

Several hours later everyone finished with the feats that they had shared together and were now gathered in biggest living room in the Tower where there was the tallest tree that Kagome ha sever seen. Under the said tree there were presents in different colors, shapes and sizes that were being given around to the person whom`s name was written on it. Kagome held a red package with a white ribbon tied around it in her hands. The time travelling miko was looking for a certain person with silvery white hair, dog ears and molten gold eyes. Kagome sighted and walked to a corner where she sahw Tsuki and Kin cuddling while their four pups not to far of whom were being watched by Zasshu. Arashi and Washi were chasing after a ball that rolled to the girls feet. The time travelling miko picked the toy and threw it into another direction the two small dogs chasing after.

Kagome looked around fort he uptenth time when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms hug her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with a familiar pair of molten gold eyes. Inuyasha let go of her, the two of them held their hands out. And Kagome finally noticed that Inuyasha held a crudely wrapped package that was the color of soft pink.

˝ _Just like the Sacred Jewel_.˝

˝It`s for you.˝ Inuyasha seemed to be blushing, Kagome could only guess that it was because he wasn`t used to giving people things. She took the gift and gave him the one she made for him. Inuyasha was a bit surprised but recovered quickly and looked curiously at the package. Kagome only chucked and once the one that the hanyo gave her. It was a pink scarf like fabric that was two meters long and one and a half meters wide. There were a bunch of crystal like flowers and leafs on it. The flowers and leafs had a silver and bluish tint to them, each blossom had eight petals.

˝Their called Fuyuhana.˝

˝Winter Blossom?˝

˝Yeah. They only grow in winter, their good for colds and sickness If you sew the blossoms and leafs to some kind of clothing it keeps the person wearing it warm and protects them from any kind of human and lover yokais weapons. They lose their powers in spring but regain them again the next winter. Only daiyokai can find them since they are so rare.˝

˝What do you mean that only daiyokai can find them?˝

˝You have to have a great sense of smell, the flowers have an amazing scent that humans and lover yokai can`t smell at all.˝ Kagome nodded and with Inuyasha`s help she wore the cloth like some kind of kimono and true to the hanyo`s words she felt warm.

˝Aren`t you gonna open it?˝

˝Huh?˝

˝The gift I gave you.˝ It took a second but Inuyasha ripped the paper from the gift and he held a red winter cap and blanket with a mini Tessaiga drawn on it. He looked confused and at the end Kagome took the cap from his hands and put it on his head. The dog ears came out of two holes that were in the cap. Kagome smiled at the sight of the two appendages sticking out and she reached with her hand towards one and promptly rubbed it. A rumbling noise being her only answer to that, letting her know that the hanyo was enjoying himself.

The moment was interrupted when both Wally and Robin started calling to everyone.

˝All right everyone, we`ll have to ask you to go into the living room!˝

˝There`s a surprise Christmas movie that me and KF thought that it would be kinda ironic to watch! Considering what kind of people we forged our friendships with!˝

With that the two of them left, Wally giving the younger a piggyback ride. The heroes and family members all went into a room that was full of sofas, armchairs, coffee tables that were filled with food and drinks. Such as popcorn, potato chips, hot chocolate, tea and so on. The whole room reminds you of some kind of a cinema or a movie theater.

The heroes each went and sat with their respective family members or in some cases with other Leaguers, the teens actually went to sit together. Connor and M`gann, Kaldur and Racquel, Wally and Robin and Zatanna, Kagome and Inuyasha, with both Garfield and Sota sitting on the floor in front of their respective older sisters. The lights turned off and the movie started and as soon as everyone realized that the movie was 12 Dogs Of Christmas some of them started to laugh at the irony. Inuyasha wasn`t too happy about that and the team was pretty sure that he was gonna give the acrobat and speedster a good over sized bump on their heads for this little joke.

Everyone was quiet util it came to the song. Wally and Robin starting to sing the other teenagers joining in. Causing the whole room to sing at the end even Inuyasha whom was fuming at the beginning. The nine dogs and Wolf howled along as well.

˝On the FIRST day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me…

A Poodle in a doghouse.

On the SECOND day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

2 St. Bernards…

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the THIRD day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

3 Cocker Spaniels…

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the FOURTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels

2 St. Bernard`s

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the FIFTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

5 Golden Retrivers…

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the SIXTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

6 Boxers boxing…

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the SEVENTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

7 Huskies howling…

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the EIGHTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

8 Sheepdogs snoring…

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the NINTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

9 Chihuahuas chomping…

8 Sheepdogs snoring,

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels.

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the TENTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

10 Dalmatians dancing…

9 Chihuahuas chomping,

8 Sheepdogs snoring,

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels.

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the ELEVENTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

11 Labs a laughing…

10 Dalmatians dancing,

9 Chihuahuas chomping,

8 Sheepdogs snoring,

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels.

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the TWELFTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me….

A CAT!˝

At the end everyone fell into fits of laughter, giggles and chuckels. After the movie ended the League, team and other family members all went into their rooms where they all went to bed. But before the teenagers closed their eyes and succumb to the land of dreaming they thought of only three words.

˝ _Best Christmas ever!_ ˝


	30. Red Arrow

˝Recognized: Kagome; B10, Inuyasha, B11.˝

The two time travelers saw the team training with Black Canary. But what rally caught their attention was a redhead that looked to be Sesshomaru`s age. The guy wore black and red clothes and a domino mask with a quiver full of arrows, he also held a red fancy bow. That was nothing like Kagome`s wooden one.

The moment the two of them appeared the guy looked at them, his gaze lingering on the miko`s bow, then turning his eyes onto Inuyasha.

˝Who are they?˝

˝This are Miko and Inuyaha.˝

˝You know the guys we told you about. The ones from Japan and the whole time travelling thing by only jumping through a well.˝

The red clad archer nodded and was about to go and spar with Black Canary when someone asked him very rudely.

˝And you are?˝He was halfway turned when a female voice rang out.

¨Inuyasha sit boy.˝

BHAM! ˝Augghhh!˝ And somehow Roy had no idea what to miko of the scene in front of him. The teenager with white hair and dog ears was lying on his face while the girl looked angrily at him. Roy made a mental note to not piss off the Japanese girl, least he wanted to be on the reciving end of her fury.

˝Red Arrow.˝

˝Huh?˝

˝My name.˝

˝How come we never see you?˝

˝I`m on a mission.˝

˝What kind of mission exactly?˝

¨Nothi-˝

˝He`s searching fort he original Speedy.˝

˝Original?˝

˝Basically Red Arrow was Speedy until he went solo. Besides that he is a clone and we have no idea where the original is.˝ Kagome took all the information in, Inuyasha on the other hand looked totally lost.

˝What the hell is a clone?˝

˝A clone is a copy of the original person.˝ Wally explained, but the dog hanyo only wore a blank expression making the team a little awkward because of it. Lucky fort hem Kagome took over.

˝He`s more of an incarnation if you will. But humans figured out how to make one many decades ago. But the only successful incarnation was done when they cloned a sheep by the name of Dolly.˝

˝So it`s something humans still don`t know how to do it or something?˝

˝You need a some piece of flesh that at the end grows and develops inside a female`s body, like pregnancy. All tough there can still be failed attempts in doing so.˝

˝It`s useless.˝ The team and Black Canary stayed quiet, they caught on the fact that Kagome didn`t know that it`s also possible to clone without a female carrier, by letting the clone grow in a test tube. But they stayed quiet about it, since it could confuse Inuyasha more than make him understand.

After training the team to Happy Harbour to a Caffe and a park for a walk. The girls forced Inuyasha into the civies that he wore when they met his five, nine it we take in the fact that Tsuki was pregnant at the time, dogs. They enjoyed the afternoon by doing what normal teenagers do. Hanging out, goofing around and so on. At the end of the day they were all exhausted, only having the energy to get back to their respective homes.


	31. Demon heart or Human heart

The team was training with Black Canary when Batman entered the room. The Dark Knight stared at the time travelers, mostly at Inuyasha. There was tension in the room, the dogs, Wolf and Inuyasha could smell it. The scent of it told Inuyasha that he was not gonna like whatever will be said in the next few minutes or even hours. He knew from experience that if there was tension in the same room he himself is in, it never lead to good results. It actually lead to him being either maimed or shot at. Barely escaping death or serious injuries. Finally Batman broke the silence.

˝That time after Klarion left and when we saw some memories from your childhood.˝

Inuyasha nodded.

˝We saw your mother and presumably also your father talking. He said something along the lines that you will have a human heart, now the question is. What did he mean by that?˝

Inuyasha glared at the ground, this was the first time someone asked about his emotions. The Dark Knight hasn`t realized that he had just asked him if he even had felling`s. Truth told Inuyasha has emotions and felling`s, but those are not strong most of the time. The only time they are is the night of the New Moon, when those thing keep him awake no matter what. In a way when he is overcame with them he usually thinks about many things, such as the things that suddenly have color and all those things. He would never admit it, but he sometimes takes a look at Kagome`s books and her sketch book in a way he cherishes the nights when he becomes human. Of course those are also the times he also hides in fear of being killed. So Inuyasha considers his next words carefully as to not tell the others of his weakness.

˝There`s a difference between a demon and human heart. Unlike humans who can fell emotions very strongly, demons don`t.˝

˝Does that mean you don`t have felling`s at all?˝ Zatanna asked.

˝Of course I have felling`s. The only difference is that I don`t think or dwell too much on them.˝

˝Why not?˝

˝Cause they`re stupid if you ask me.˝ The team could only stare at him as Inuyasha said those words. Kagome didn`t say anything, she knew that the hanyo usually stayed awake on new moon night not only because he`s afraid but also to think about the things he wouldn`t most of the time.

˝And about you having a human heart?˝ Batman wanted to know as many things as he could. Inuyasha`s eyes narrowed into slits and he glared at the Dark Knight.

˝You shouldn`t have tryed to enter his mind in the first place. Inuyasha doesn`t trust easily and asking him about his heart is like asking him about himself. And by entering his mind is just mean.˝

With those words the time travelling miko went after Inuyasha whom was in the room with his dogs. Kagome didn`t say anything and she only helped him bath, brush and feed the dogs, at the end the two played with the pups for a while and left soon after.

˝That`s none of your business and why are you asking me anyway?˝ That got everyone silent, because he did have a point. Why did Batman want to know about Inuyasha`s heart. Just then the hanyo in question turned towards the hangar and Dr. Fate walked in.

˝That in none of your concern to ask.˝ The Lord of Order answered.

˝Damn it to hell it is! You hate me don`t you!˝ Inuyasha was pissed.

˝I don`t know what your talking about.˝

˝Grrrr. You know it. Admit it you hate me!˝

˝I am concerned of your demonic nature and aggressiveness towards other individuals around you. I am to-˝

˝You forgot I`m just half demon not a full blooded one you dumbass!˝

¨Exuse me.˝

˝You don`t like me `cause I`m only half human and half demon. You would be more comftrobale if I wasn`t a hanyo or better jet if I wasn`t even here!˝

˝I ask you to drop that tone youn-˝

˝I don`t take orders from anyone old man and certainly not from you!˝ With that Inuyasha jumped at Dr. Fate, but before he did Kagome`s voice rang out.

˝Sit!˝ BHAM! And Inuyasha was on the ground, the young miko came to his side and after checking over him she glared at the Helmet of Fate.

˝Inuyasha has no need to tell you about his heart, emotions, past,and he Certainly doesn`t need to trust you. And just because he has a temper it doesn`t mean he`s Aggressive, that`s just the way he is. Not all half demons are the same.˝

˝Have you ever came across another half breed?˝ The miko and hanyo both glared daggers at the Lord of Order.

˝We have and let me tell you that Shiori, Jinenji and Izumo (who is dead) are not the same like Inuysha. They are all different and-˝ The Japanese girl paused for a second and a light bulb seemed to have gone off in that moment. She turned to Robin.

˝Can I maybe borrow a camera, it doesn`t matter what kind. It can be anything you don`t use anymore.˝ The Boy Wonder looked confused for a second, but he smiled, disappeared and came back with a camera that was still in good condition even if it looked to be an older model. Kagome thanked Robin and turned for the Zeta Tube, Inuyasha only followed her and a minute later the computer announced their departure and the team and three Leaguers were left in the training room in bewilderment and shock.


	32. Half- Demons

˝Recognized: Kagome; B10, Inuyasha;B11˝

The two time travelers in question entered the briefing room, the team, mentors and a few other Leaguers watched Kagome walk to Robin. To whom she handed a USB disk that the Bow Wonder inserted onto his gloved computer and then nodded to the older girl. Kagome smiled at him and walked into the center of the room. The holographic computer coming to life behind her.

˝For the last few days me and Inuyasha were in the Feudal Era I recorded some of our human, half demon and full blooded demon friends that we know. So yeah enjoy the show and please refrain from saying or making rude comments during the video.˝ After that she stepped off to the side next to everyone`s attention was averted to the holographic screen on witch the video was already rolling.

**Before them sat Kagome in her high school uniform, next to her was Inuyasha whom was looking at the camera warily.**

**˝So this box can have moving pictures?˝**

**˝Basically yes, it records a video and you can watch it later on the TV or computer.˝ Was Kagome`s answer and just before the dog hanyo could reply a kid jumped in the girl`s lap.**

All the female heroes cooed at the site of him.

_The kid had auburn hair, forest green eyes, cream colored fluffy tail, paw`s instead of feet and pointed ears._

_˝Hey Kagome!˝ The kid greeted but then seemed to notice the camera. ˝What`s that?˝_

The video stopped and Kagome spoke. ˝This is Shippo and he`s a fox yokai. He has been traveling with us sever since Inuyasha avenged his father by killing the Thunder Brothers.˝

_˝This is a camera, I`m gonna show the video of you and the others to Justice League. To introduce you and the others to them.˝_

_˝Really. So I can tell them anything about myself?˝ Shippo looked at the girl whom nodded in response._

_˝Of course.˝_

_Shippo again turned to the camera with a smile on his face. ˝Hi! My name`s Shippo and I`m a fox demon. Kagome is really amazing, she brings me lollypops each time she comes back.˝ Shipo took on a more serious expression that in all reality made him even more cuter than before. ˝Inuyasha on the other hand is an idiot.˝ At that revelation the half demon in question punched the kid on the head. A giant bump grew on Shippo`s head in a second, but at the same time a voice rang out._

_˝Sit boy!˝ BHAM!_

_And next thing they know is Inuyasha face fist in the ground. And just like Shippo man appeared out of nowhere a man came into view sitting next to the fallen hanyo away from Kagome. The man had black hair and indigo blue eyes, he wore black and purple robes with a monk`s staff and a rosary on his right arm._

˝And this is Miroku he`s a monk. He has a curse on his right arm that sucks in everything, the curse was first put on his grandfather and then onto his father. If we don`t kill Naraku the Wind Tunnel can suck him alive. So don`t be surprised if he makes a comment about bearing his children.˝

_˝Hello there Shippo, Kagome, Inuyahsa. And what could this be?˝_

_˝It`s a camera, Kagome`s making a video, whatever that is, so she can show it to all of her friends.˝_

_˝Ah! So I can say whatever I want?˝_

_˝Yeah of course Miroku.˝_

_˝Does this mean I get to ask if a lovely lady will bear my child?˝ As if on cue, Miroku got hit by a giant boomerang._

_˝Monk!˝_

_The giant weapon was held by a girl with brown hair and eyes, and boy was she pissed. On her shoulder sat a cream colored cat with black paws, ears, diamond shaped marking on it`s forehead, red eyes and twin tails._

˝This are Sango and Kirara. Kirara is a nekomata and don`t let her cute appearance fool you, she can turn into a horse sized cat with saber teeth. And also when in her bigger form Kirara can fly and use pyrokinesis. Sango is from a village of demon slayers, the weapon that she`s holding is a hiraikotsu. She also has a younger brother Kohaku whom has a shard of the Shikon jewel to keep him alive.˝

_˝Ah, my dear Sango. What could have I done to have offended you?˝_

_˝Stop asking each and every girl we meet the same question already.˝ Before Miroku could answer a new voice interrupted him._

_˝AHH. Hello Master Inuyasha, now if you`ll excuse me I`m gonna have a nice meal.˝ The moment those words were finished Inuyahsa slammed his nose where a small spot had appeared, the little thing was now floating down to the ground muttering something along the lines of ´such is a flea`s life´._

˝The thing that Inuyasha just flattened is Myoga a flea yokai or in other words Inuyasha`s ´loyal´ vassal. Myoga isn`t with us most of the time. The reason? Every time he senses danger he flees. He mostly stays with Totosai (the swords smith who forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga) and his three eyed cow demon Momo.˝

_˝Myoga? What are you doing here?˝ Kagome asked._

_˝I came to see how your latest battle with the Four War Gods went.˝ Myoga said._

_˝Do you know something we don`t?˝ Inuyasha had grabbed the flea between his claws and was fixing the little thing with a glare that even rivaled the Batglare._

_˝Whatever made you think that my Lord.˝ Was the flea`s response._

_˝Because I smelled Sesshomaru.˝_

_˝Uhh.˝ The flea paled at that revelation._

_˝Well, I`m waiting and tell the truth. Or I`m gonna tie you to a tree and leave you there for your fiance to find˝ At Inuyasha`s words Myoga paled even more._

_˝Please Master! I`m gonna tell you anything, just please don`t tie me to a tree.˝ The flea demon pleaded._

_˝Then start talking already!˝_

_˝Funny story actually. Your father kinda…well maybe wanted to rid of the Four War Gods at one time. But as you have probably guessed-˝_

_˝He died, go figure.˝ Inuyasha finished for Myoga, rolling his eyes._

_˝Yes Master.˝_

_Just then Miroku`s right hand slipped behind Sango and a moment later the girl in question slapped the monk across his face. Leaving a red hand print on his face._

_˝And why did you grope me you lecher?!˝ Sango growled out between her teeth with a red face steaming with anger._

_˝Ah. But my dear Sango, my hand is cursed.˝ Was the wailed response Miroku gave to Sango whom only rolled her eyes and glared back at him. At that moment Shippo started crying something along the lines of Inuyasha being mean, Kagome shouting the word sit, Inuyasha landing on his face, Myoga jumped away as inconcetly as he could and the cat following the flea out of the crossfire. And just like that the video cut of._

_This time all of them were on a field that was full of different plants. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all helping an elderly woman with grey hair. But the most shocking thing was a humanoid figure that was over ten feet tall, with skin covered in scars, horse like face with large blue eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail._

˝This are Jinenji and his mother. Jinenji is also a hanyo, his father left him the herb farm. But despite his appearance and size, Jinenji is kind hearted and hard working. Even after how the villagers treated him he still forgave them and gave the men the herbs they needed to heal themselves. To be honest I thought his mother was baba yaga until we were told that Jineji`s father was the yokai parent.˝

_There was meadow with the Bone Eater`s Well in the middle of it. Around the well sat a group of five children. There was a girl with greenish blue hair in a ponytail, olive eyes and pointed ears. The girl was singing. Two boys one with a flute the other with some kind of guitar looking instrument. One of the boys had mostly orange hair, while the other had a reversed color scheme, both twins have orange eyes triangular marking under each eye as well as pointed ears. Another girl with olive green hair and eyes, with small red horns poking on the top of her head played an instrument with strings. Beside her was a boy with purple hair, brown eyes and goat horns playing the look a like guitar. Among these children the youngest of them danced around them and the Feudal Era gang, at the end sitting in Inuyasha`s lap. The girl had purple hair, blue eyes and fin like ears._

When the video stopped it was Inuyasha who spoke for the first time since entering the cave. ˝Have you ever heard of Horai Island?˝

Several of the Leaguers looked at each other in confusion, none of them had heard of such island ever before.

Inuyasha continued. ˝Horai Island is a legendary place. The island suddenly reveals itself from the strange mist every few decades. Way back, before Kikyo sealed me to a tree. We found half demon kids there. According to their story, they were bound to a group of demons, known as the Four War Gods. There was nothing more we could do, since the entire place had disappeared. So we returned to the village. What we`d seen wasn`t any ordinary island, but something out of ancient legends. Horai Island. There yokai and humans alike lived together in peace and over time there were many hanyo children born. But since none of us is ever accepted a barrier was put up to separate the island from those who would shun them. The Cauldron of Resonance was the device to project a time barrier around the island. But after we defeated the Four War Gods the island collapsed. Now, it is nothing but a memory. I also met the island`s guardian miko, Lady Kanade. The children on the island were being forced to jump into the Cauldron of Resonance every fifty years and with that the Four War Gods regained some of their power, also the time barrier was replaced again.˝

˝But why half demons? Wouldn`t it be easier to just throw a full blooded demon in, rather than a hanyo?˝ Robin asked.

˝This are Lady Kanade`s exact words to that: Normally the spiritual power that a human possesses, clashes with the demonic power of a demon. However in a half demon, the two powers merge. It is this energy of power that keeps this cauldron burning.˝Inuyasha paused fort he words to sink in and he continued after a minute or two. ˝The oldest girl with blue hair is Asagi, the boy with green hair is Roku, his younger twin with orange hair is Dai, the girl with green hair is Moegi, the boy with purple hair is Shion and the youngest girl among them (the one sitting in my lap) is Ai. And this is the Song of Parting.˝

˝Father once said to me

Many moons ago

A demon hand will defend

Mother said one day

There is more that you must know

A mortal hand will sustain

Two hands together

Incomplete alone

Balance and union

And the gate will open

Go my children go

Go to crimson flames

To save our children

The lights of memory remain˝


End file.
